Digimon Adventure 02: Amnesia and Hidden Secrets
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Ken has amnesia, but who is this girl with him? What did she do to him? Will Ken ever remember the other chosen children with happiness or with fear? What happens when they find out about the true identity of the Child of Kindness and the case of his dark past and true feelings? [Takeken] [Daiken] [Ryo/Ruki] [02x03 crossover]
1. Disownment

AS: Welcome to another one of my stories! Now Ken, please, tell everyone your line! *Smile Innocently*

Ken: *Raise eyebrow* Which line? *Shuffle through notecards*

AS: *Picks the third card* This one, silly!

Ken: *sweatdrop* Okay This is a Takeken story with Daiken friendship. If you don't like, don't read! You have been warned! Apollomon x Stingmon does not own Digimon or any of its characters.

Daisuke: Yo, TJ you hear that we are in this one! *Takeru reads summary and chapter and blushes*

Takeru: Umm, yea great *Hides summary and chapter from Ken* And don't call me TJ it's TK or Takeru!

AS: Boys, Boys, settle down!

Ken: *watches the argument and sees Takeru hiding the chapter and summary* Takeru, why are you hiding the story?

Takeru: *sweatdrop* No reason! Just thought you might want to wait and find out since it's about us and all. *Flashes a nervous smile*

AS: That's a great idea Takeru! Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

Ken, Takeru, and Daisuke: *sweatdrop*

AS: Again, this is a Takeken story. If you don't like, don't read! You have been warned! Also, this is an AU Digimon story. So, some parts of the Digimon stuff from 02 and 03 (mostly the Ryo story line) will be changed to fit my story. On that note ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Disownment**

The meeting was a total disaster. Takeru looked around to see everyone talking at once; yelling hateful remarks at the one person who deserved nothing but love and sympathy and reassurance that he was safe. But no, everyone was blaming him. Saying that he had lied to them, saying that he deceived them, along with other accusation that Takeru toned out.

Takeru looked around to see that every Chosen Child was against his freighted friend. It was clearly obvious that he was reliving an episode of his rape. Why couldn't they see that? Sure he was shock when Daisuke called an emergency meeting on a snowy Sunday afternoon. He was curious and worried as to why Daisuke called a meeting instead of playing outside.

He was right to be worried. As soon as he entered the Motomiya complex he noticed that Ken was sitting on a couch chair, shivering slightly. Wormmon was in his lap talking to him quietly. He was alarmed to see the Child of Kindness in such a state. He desperately wanted to run to him and find out what he was so upset about. But the determine look in Daisuke's eyes and the demanding tone for him to sit with the others told him otherwise.

Takeru noticed that Ken's chair was purposely placed a few feet way from the main couch. Takeru frowned in worry when he saw this. Daisuke was next to Ken hovering protectively next to him. Daisuke had instructed Veemon to ready himself before focusing his attention to the rest of his guests. Takeru watched as Daisuke study the others before he spoke. Takeru suddenly got a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I assuming you all want to know why I call everyone here today." Takeru was surprised to find Daisuke's voice and expression were neutral and guarded. This was not like him. Many of the other Chosen Children nodded their heads or replied 'yes' to Daisuke's question.

"Why are we here Davis?" Taichi asked, who was seated next to his sister and best friend. "And what's wrong with Ken?" Taichi's questioned seemed innocent enough but something in his tone had Daisuke's eyes harden slightly.

"That's why I called you all here today." He paused for a moment, placing his hand on Ken's shoulder. "Ken's been having frightening dreams, lately; memories actually." Takeru frowned. _Memories? What type of memories?_

"Memories? What memories?" Taichi asked. Unaware that he was speaking Takeru's thoughts.

"Remember when Ken got kidnapped by Oikawa?" Everyone nodded. "Oikawa did something to him that he didn't recall until recently."

Takeru changed his focus to Ken; not hearing the rest of what Daisuke was saying. Ken was shivering more now and holding his digimon closer to him. Wormmon was talking to him; reassuring him for some reason. Fear griped Takeru's heart. No! It couldn't be! It-it couldn't be, could it? Could Ken have been…

"…Oikawa raped him."

Takeru felt himself go into a calm state of shock. He couldn't believe it. Ken had been raped? But, why? He was so young? He didn't deserve that! Not after everything he's been through. Takeru looked round to see that everyone, except Ken and himself, were standing and yelling in anger. Takeru found himself toning out every noise around him. He could see the other Chosen Children's mouths were moving rapidly and were red in the face. Everyone was fighting. Even the digimon looked angry and seemed to be agreeing with their respected partners.

Takeru finally rested his sights on the Child of Kindness. Takeru felt sorry and an extreme protectiveness for him for the way the others were behaving. While everyone was yelling and sending accusation his way, Ken was shaking like a leaf, whimpering in fear. Takeru bit his lip in frustration. This whole situation was a mess. Ken was frightened, clearly reliving an episode and unaware of what was happen around him. Wormmon and Patamon, who flew from his position on Takeru's head to Ken's arms, were trying to reassure Ken and calm him down.

But the others didn't see it that way. They assumed that Ken's whimpering and shaking was because he was guilty of doing something bad and did this on purpose. It was ridicules really. Ken was not to blame. He was a victim. The victim should never be blamed. Takeru groaned softly. Maybe someone should tell Taichi that since he was the first one to explode and started the accusations. It was funny how everyone was ignoring Ken's needs and following Taichi, who was obviously wrong.

Takeru's head snapped up in alarm when Daisuke yelled back at Taichi and the others. Daisuke was no longer next to Ken but standing in front of his Jogress partner, protectively. Daisuke eyes were narrowed in unsuppressed rage. His hands were clenched to his sides and he too was snapping back at Taichi who was now marching his way angrily towards their direction.

Takeru snapped to his feet, wanting to help Daisuke and Ken, but froze in place when Taichi's voice snapped back something that made him gasp in shock.

"Ken is no longer part of this team!"

Takeru watched in horror as Ken's head snapped up at the sound of those words. Ken's eyes were filled with tears and confusion. This was bad. Ken had just gotten out of his episode at the same moment Taichi spoke those words.

Takeru watched as Ken's face paled and his eyes widen in fear at all the looks and hateful words that was getting thrown into his face. Ken stood up from his seat so fast that both digimon fell out of his lap and onto the floor. Before Daisuke or Takeru could do or say anything Ken bolted from the living room and run out of the complex in fear.

* * *

Tears blurred his vision as he ran from Daisuke's apartment. Ken was suppose to be sleeping over at Daisuke's place for the week but he just couldn't be there anymore. The hurtful looks and words the others were yelling at him hurt too much. He had to get out of there.

Ken turned into one of the aisle and leaned heavy against a wall. Ken shivered as the wind and snow picked up. Ken had unfortunately left his coat at Daisuke's when he rashly retreated from the others. Ken slid down along the wall and sobbed. He felt very cold and very much alone. What did he do to make them hate him so much? He thought they were his friends, apparently not. Ken felt more tears fall down his cheeks. The other Chosen Children were treating him almost in the same way as his classmates were. It was well known among the Chosen Children that Ken didn't have any friends at his school but they didn't know the extent of it. The truth was that he was constantly bullied just because he was a genius. The strange thing about this situation was that he was always so kind, polite, and quiet towards his peers. You would think that they would be nice back, but no, that was not case. They ignored his kind and gentle nature and pursued to make fun of him and push him around.

Ken rested his head on the brick wall and stared blankly at the sky. The others hated him. Why they hated him, he could not tell. Did Daisuke hate him then? No! Daisuke was very protective and concerned when he had first told him of his dreams. Daisuke had been there for him, comforting him when those memories started appearing about a week ago. He smiled faintly. Daisuke was his only true friend. Daisuke didn't yell at him or abandoned him when the memories came. In fact Daisuke was hurt and upset for him and vowed to protect him and help him get through this. But not even Daisuke could have fought the others' reactions alone. His best friend was brave, blunt, and stubborn but unstoppable was something he was not. He was glad to have Daisuke in his life, even if it was only for a short while.

* * *

Patamon struggled through the cold winds and snow as he searches for the raven-haired boy. Patamon landed on a nearby lamppost hoping to find Ken. _Where is he? He couldn't have gotten far, not in this storm!_ Patamon was worried. Ken was so frightened when he saw the looks the others were giving him. It wasn't fair. Ken was innocent! It wasn't his fault he didn't remember what happen until recently. His mind must of blocked it for a reason.

Yeah! That's it! Takeru mentioned that some humans block certain events in their lives if their minds feel it was something traumatic. Rape, defiantly sounded like a traumatic event.

Patamon scanned the streets one more time before taking off again. He had to find Ken. Daisuke, Wormmon, and his partner were counting on him. Patamon remembered how distress his partner was at the meeting. Takeru was clearly worried about Ken. Maybe a little more worried then he should be or would like to admit. Patamon smiled slightly. He knew of Takeru's crush and secretly wondered why he never told anyone. Was it really wrong to admit his feelings towards Ken?

Patamon shook the thought for a minute. He had to find Ken first and make sure he was all right. He just hoped Ken found some kind of shelter or something. The storm was bad and Patamon was sure Ken could get very sick if Ken got caught in the storm.

Patamon landed on another lamppost in order to catch his breath. He looked around and noticed a small figured in one of the aisle. Hoping it was the person he was looking for, Patamon left his spot from the lamppost and flew in the direction of the small figure. Patamon landed in front of the human child and was glad to see it was Ken. However, Patamon's happiness dispersed into worry when he saw Ken's condition. Ken's complexion was more pale than usual and he had blue lips. He was shivering furiously and he had his arms wrapped around himself as if trying to keep himself warm. Patamon tried to wake Ken up but to no avail. Ken was unconscious and cold to the touch.

What was he going to do? Ken could die if he stays out in the cold. He couldn't digivolve and Takeru was nowhere around. Oh how he wished he were Angemon right now. At least he could of carried Ken to safety and use his body heat to keep him warm in that form. Patamon flew into Ken's lap and tried to wake him up again.

"Ken-san?" Patamon turned around to find a girl coming his way. The girl had light brown hair, emerald eyes, and almost had the same skin color as Takeru, if not darker. Patamon watched as the girl kneeled next to him and pulled Ken into her lap. The girl wore a frown on her face when she felt how cold he was. Patamon panicked when he saw her expression.

"Can you help him? He wont wake up!" The girl smiled in reassurance.

"Yes, but we need to take him to the hospital. I'm not sure how long he's been out here in the cold but it is a bad thing that he's not conscious." Patamon flapped his wings nervously. Takeru, Daisuke and Wormmon would have a heart attack if they could see Ken now. Patamon blinked in confusion when the girl pulled out a small tube with some kind of green liquid. Patamon gave her a concern look. What was that green liquid? And why was she putting it near Ken's lips? When Patamon asked those questions the girl replied, "This is very special medicine. It will keep him stable until we get to the hospital." Patamon felt his spirits fill with happiness. Ken would be okay and would not die! Wormmon wont be sad and Daisuke would give his usual happy, goofy grin. Even his partner would be happy now that the one person that he murmurs in his dreams will be alive and well.

Patamon was startled out of his thought when the girl with emerald eyes carefully cradled Ken in her arms and picked him up from the snow-covered ground. Patamon wondered how the girl was able to pick Ken up so easily. Was Ken really that light? Patamon began to worry about that information for a while. Ken must not be eating or sleeping again. If that was the case then Ken's body was already weaken. Who knows what damage being in the cold for so long may have cause? Despite how much he wanted to go back to Takeru and tell him the good news; he couldn't leave Ken. Ken was so vulnerable and helpless right now. He wasn't going to leave Ken alone with the girl. She may be nice and helpful right now but there was something about her that didn't settle right with him. Whatever it was he was not going to leave Ken's side. He would have to keep an eye on him and hope Takeru would come to him instead.


	2. Amnesia

AS: *Singing* Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday To Me!

Ken: It's Apollomon x Stingmon's Birthday today...

AS: *continue singing very loudly* Happy Birthday To Me!

Daisuke: Where's the cake?

Takeru: Not yet, Dai! We have a chapter 2 in honor of Apollomon x Stingmon's birthday!

AS: Yes! I worked all day on it!

Ken: Read & Review! Tell us what you think and wish Apollomon x Stingmon a happy birthday!

Ken, Takeru, and Daisuke: *holding gifts and cake* Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Amnesia**

Takeru hated hospitals. He was never really fond of them when he was younger. Even now as he walks down the hall of Odaiba's hospital he still feels a sense of dread. It was probably a good thing he decided to stay at Daisuke's house when Patamon failed to return to him with Ken the day before. He ended up worrying himself sick with worry all night wondering where were they and if they were safe from the snowstorm? He couldn't help but dread the fact that Daisuke slipped him some sleeping pills, forcing him to sleep for a good five hours.

Then again he shouldn't be ungrateful. At least one of them got some sleep. Daisuke was busy comforting Wormmon, yelling at everyone for being so stupid to drive Ken away and making him feel abandoned the day before, and even left the apartment early in the morning to look for Ken himself. Takeru will never forget the look on Ken's face when he saw everyone's hateful glares and heard their hateful remarks. What were they thinking? It had taken months for them to build Ken's total trust and friendship. They all tried to assure him that they were really his friends and would do nothing to hurt him; at least he Daisuke tried anyway. Takeru rolled his eyes at that thought. They broke their word and look what happened? Ken got caught up in a storm and ended up sick in a hospital.

Takeru glanced at the tired bagworm digimon in his arms. Ever since Ken ran out of the Motomiya complex Wormmon hadn't eaten or slept, causing him to dedigivolve to Minomon. Minomon had been furious at what the others did to his partner that he attacked them whenever they so much as mention something bad about his partner or got within five feet of him. The only people that Minomon didn't attack were Daisuke and himself. He was glad for that. At least now he can help Daisuke comfort Minomon and what better way to do that then to give him back to his partner.

Takeru smiled at the thought. Daisuke had instructed him that morning that he should stay in the apartment just in case Ken and Patamon returned or called. Takeru didn't argue with the new leader of the Chosen Children. Daisuke was just as worried as he was and he actually wanted to comfort and speak to Minomon along without Daisuke around anyway. Takeru liked the Child of Kindness as more than just a friend. There were many times where he fantasied about taking Ken on dates and making out with him under the Sakura Tree or winning him a prize at the festival and seeing him blush when Takeru gives it to him. Takeru felt his cheeks heat up a little before shaking the thought away. In truth Takeru had asked Minomon about Ken's feelings but Minomon refused to tell him. He said that Ken was a private person and deserved his privacy. However, he did hint that Ken did not like girls.

Takeru felt very hopeful about the turn of events but then the memory of Ken's parents' call made him frown. Ken's parents had called around eight that morning asking why Ken was in a hospital? After talking to his parents they asked if he could go to the hospital and keep an eye on him since it would take them a few hours for them to get to Odaiba.

Takeru sighed and slowed his pace a bit. He had been nervous ever since he finished talking to Ken's parents. He had emailed Daisuke afterward telling him what happen and that he will meet him at the hospital. Daisuke hadn't replied back to him. He was starting to wonder if Daisuke got his message at all.

Takeru smiled softly as he passed a young woman's room. The young woman was fast asleep. Sitting in a chair near her bed was a young man. The young man was holding her hand as he napped in his chair. _They look cute together,_ Takeru thought to himself. Takeru's thoughts shifted to his poor friend. It was bad enough that he was remembering his rape but now he was in a hospital with amnesia. Takeru felt sad for the boy he liked. He didn't know the extent of Ken's memory loss, so it wouldn't be a good idea to confess his feelings to the boy just yet. However, the mental image of him holding Ken's hand as he slept was appealing.

Takeru thought back to what Minomon mentioned about Ken not liking girls. Takeru processed that fact for a moment. _If Ken didn't like girls like that, than there was a very good chance that he prefers guys._ Takeru felt a spark of hope within him as he continued to work out his thoughts. _If that was the_ case _than he will be flattered about having a boyfriend. Then in that case he would not be disgusted when I confess my feelings to him and there is still the possibility that he likes me back._ There was no guarantee that Ken liked him back but it was a pleasant thought, compared to the alternative, to think about and it kept him happy and hopeful as he walked. Well, until he heard a female's voice coming from Ken's room.

"Ken-san, I know it's a lot to take in, but just try to stay with me. There are other kids like you who have digimon but these Chosen are not nice." Takeru stood next to the door, but not in front of it for the girl to see him. "They were mean to you. They wanted you to believe that they were your friends. You're a genius so of course they wanted to be your friends. They, unfortunately, wanted to use you. I've seen the way they treated you. It isn't nice." Takeru gridded his teeth together and narrowed his eyes in anger and disbelief. That was not true! He didn't care if Ken was a genius or not. He liked Ken for being the kind, caring, gentle person that he is. Who was this girl? How dare she say all these lies about them?

"What's do you mean? I don't understand?" Ken's confused and uncertain voice asked. Takeru kept himself from gasping in surprise. Takeru was informed by the doctor that Ken had amnesia but he wasn't expecting it to be long-term memory loss though.

"I know," the girl replied softy. "Those other kids pretty much ignored you most of the time. Sometimes it looked like they were excluding you or not acknowledging you were there most of the time." Takeru frowned. Well the majority of the time when they do group outings it does seem like the others do tend to forget that Ken was with them. Though he had a feeling it was mostly due to the fact that Ken was a quite and reserved person. Most of the time during these gatherings Ken usually stays with Daisuke and talks with him and Wormmon for the majority of the time. There are also times where he joins their little group and joins the conversations. He often wondered why Daisuke also seemed to give him knowing looks as if he knew why Takeru was joining them and was relieved when he did.

Takeru crept up and looked inside the room, making sure the girl didn't see him, of course. In the room Ken was laying down in a hospital bed with the girl sitting in a chair next to him. Ken was wearing one of those hospital nightgowns that don't feel right, had a nasal cannula under his nose, and had varies tubes sticking into his arm, administering some kind of medicine for him. Takeru noticed the confused and weak look in Ken's eyes, suggesting he just woke up. He also seemed to not understand anything the emerald eye girl was telling him. He seemed lost and confused and tired; scratching a not happy Patamon absently as the girl continued speaking to him.

"Whatever you do don't trust them. They will do nothing but tell you lies. They are going to try to convince you that they're your friends. But-" Takeru had enough. He was not going to stand there and have this girl badmouth him and his friends. Okay she may be right about the others but he would not stand here and allow her to badmouth him and Daisuke. Takeru squared his shoulders and guarded his expression. He didn't want to give away that he heard the conversation and was angered by it. "Oh look here's one of them now." The girl said as he entered the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Takeru said coolly. The girl gave him a smug look saying that she knew that he was lying and was well aware that he was eavesdropping. Takeru ignored her and turned to the confused boy. He smiled softly at his friend. "I brought Minomon, Ken-kun. He really missed you."

"Ken-chan!" Minomon squealed happily as he floated out of Takeru's arms and clung to Ken's shoulder, sobbing. Ken smiled fondly at his digimon. "I was so worried about you! I was afraid something bad happened to you after the others yelled at you!"

Takeru smiled warmly at the reunion but frowned when Minomon mentioned the others. Takeru glanced at the girl and saw that she looked ashamed. "Oh Ken-kun!" Takeru forced himself not to bristle in front of her. By all the Holy Digimon, she has some nerve! He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I forgot about your digimon. I'm so sorry."

Ken smiled at her. "It's okay Meya-chan. You didn't-"

"Takeru!" Ken blinked in surprised when Patamon yelled his partner's name. Ken loosened his hold on Patamon allowing him to fly into Takeru's arms. Takeru was relieved that Patamon was okay and was with Ken this whole time. However, he felt hurt when Ken just stared at him curiously. There was no recognition at all. "Ken-kun! This is my partner, Takeru, the Child of Hope!"

Ken smiled shyly at him. "Its nice to meet you Takeru-san." And there was the pain. Ken hadn't called him –san in years. Why was this happening? Ken doesn't remember him at all.

"Keeeennnn!" Takeru staggered out of the way as the leader of the new Chosen Children bolted into the room and flung his arms around his friend, pulling him into a hug.

"Dai!" Ken exclaimed happily.

Daisuke hugged his best friend; relieved to know that he was alive. He didn't care that Ken wasn't hugging him back. He was still too weak and was not able to lift his arms in order to return the embrace. Daisuke was just glad he was all right.

Takeru watched as Daisuke hugged Ken. _Ken remembers him, but why not me?_ Anger and sadness filled him. Not wanting to scream and lash out in front of Ken. Takeru gave one last look at the girl before turning around and leaving Ken's room.

Tears filled Takeru's eyes as he speed walked down the hall and back to the waiting room. Surprising, the other Chosen Children were there, looking guilty. _Good! They deserve to be,_ he thought bitterly. Takeru's heart hurt. Ken has no memories, the witch is telling him lies, and on top of that Ken does not remember him. If anyone is to blame for his pain, it would be them.

* * *

Hikari Kamiya got up when she saw her friend entered the waiting room. But something was wrong with her best friend. He looked upset and angry. Was he angry with them for the awful mistake they did at the meeting yesterday? If he was, how angry was he? It scared her to see him this angry?

"Tk, what's-"

"That witch!" Takeru snapped, cutting her off. "She's lying to him. Putting things into his head." Hikari was stunned at Takeru's outburst. Who was he talking about? "Ken can't remember anything! He's so vulnerable and weak right now and she doesn't even care! He doesn't realize what's going on!" Hikari froze. Ken doesn't remember. But…but…how? Why? What have they done? And who is this girl that Takeru is talking about?

Hikari tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. But he simply shook her off, not wanting her to touch him. He had rejected her. "Oh, Tk! I'm so sorry!" She cried; knowing Takeru would not listen to her. She felt horrible. She was aware that Takeru was Bi but she never thought that Takeru would reject her like this. He must really care about Ken more than he cares about her.

Hikari went back to her seat and watched, sadly, as Takeru ranted about how the 'witch' is taking advantage of Ken's lack of memories and how it was all their fault.

* * *

Meya watched as the blond left the hospital room. She hated the Chosen Children for the way they treated Ken. They were no better then those kids who called him names and push him down the stairs at school. However, the blond, Takeru was it? And this Daisuke, kid, seemed different, somehow. She remembered that Daisuke was the leader or something and was Ken's best friend. She kind of got that fib from the hugging and concern questions this Daisuke kept asking. There was also the fact that Ken remembers him. Odd? She knew she programmed her bots to seal any bad memories away.

She felt slightly guilty that she created those small bots to prevent him from remembering the bad stuff. However, it was for his own good. He deserves to be happy and not miserable and sad, which is the usual result when he's with those other kids.

Meya watched this Daisuke kid make a joke about something stupid but it made Ken laugh. That was good. Meya smiled behind her hand; trying to hide a laugh. Daisuke must always be nice to Ken-kun. They seem so close, despite Ken not remembering much. She frowned when she thought about the blond. He looked hurt when Ken didn't recognize him. However, his digmon was tasked with finding Ken and bring him back. He must have cared a lot if he sent his own digimon in the storm. He looked very upset and mad when he retreated, though. No one who didn't care about a person would act like that.

Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe she should tell him he should hang out with Ken more and talk to him to help jog his memory. Yeah that sounds right. She'll ask his Daisuke kid to send his friend a message telling him that. Meya smiled at her plan to help Ken. Once the blond is here Ken will gain those memories back. Everything will turn out just fine. Unfortunately, her plan for helping Ken may have caused more harm then good for everyone involved.


	3. Past of a Tamer

AS: Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter.

Daisuke: Did you just finish this or something?

AS: No, I actually had this done a week and a half ago and end up starting the next chapter when I finished this one.

Takeru: It's true she got a little caught up in this one and didn't feel like stopping when new ideas came to her for the next chapter.

AS: Yup! This chapter is on my OS POV. You get to learn more about her since you seen Takeru's and Patamon POV of her. I figured she needs her own POV too. And on a side note I love this chapter and how it came out.

Takeru: *narrowed eyes* You mean the way you surprisingly integrated Tamers in this.

AS: Yup! *punch Takeru shoulder* And don't spoil the story or I will make Ken not remember you at all.

Ken: Hey!

AS: Sorry Ken! It's the truth! Love You!

Takeru: It's blackmail and so not fair to Ken-kun!

Daisuke: OH SHUT UP TJ!

Takeru: WHY YOU...

Ken: Please enjoy the chapter and please review, like, fav, and follow. *fighting and yelling in background* Please do before Apollomon x Stingmon decides to do something drastic. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Past of a Tamer**

Meya watched as this Daisuke kid typed his message to the blond. He wasn't thrilled that the blond stormed off like that but didn't seem too worried either. He said that the blond was upset or something and needed to clear his head. Meya wasn't too sure. Daisuke didn't say but she knew he was holding back. It wasn't because he was lying or hiding something. He seemed to know better than that. In fact he seemed to be holding back out of concern for Ken. She hates to admit it but she admired him for that.

Ken was still weak and recovering from being in the snow for so long. Ken doesn't remember much and she had a feeling that this Chosen was holding back more due to the fact that he doesn't want to overwhelm Ken if he blared everything. That was a wise move. Telling Ken everything and getting him upset was something they did not need. It would be best for Ken to remember naturally. She noticed that Daisuke was probably doing the same thing.

She watched this Chosen as he talked about their digimon. Daisuke seemed very happy to talk about something that brought joy to the both of them. Meya liked this conversation very much. She was getting to learn about the different sides of the Chosen Children and was also getting to know about Ken's adventures. Sure many humans have been pairing up with digimon; however, this was different compared to those of the Chosen. In truth only those that have been called by the Digital World to save it are called Chosen. Humans that are partnered to digimon by other means are called Tamers. These digimon found something they liked about this human or lack within themselves and partnered with the human of their choice. These types of partnerships are not as deep as those who were made for the human, but that doesn't mean they're not as strong.

Meya's partner was an example of this. Her digimon was more or less a broken down machine digimon, that have pulled himself together after being hit by a virus. Meya's digimon could be selfish at times but he was loyal. He loved the fact that she was very knowledgeable about medicine and technology and that her father owns a technology company. Meya couldn't complain that Datamon seemed to be too interested in his work sometimes. She was guilty of doing that herself. However, they made a good team and made it their mission to defend those that they value. Meya admired Datamon's smarts and was thrilled when he helped her make the bots. Though he did tell her she should be careful with them since they were only prototypes.

"Meya-chan, do you have a digimon?" Meya blinked, confused for a moment. How long had she been spaced out?

Meya turned to Ken and felt her heart melt. Ken's eyes, almost the color of sapphire, were staring at her with so much warmth and kindness that it made her want to blush and a wonderful air of innocence that it made her want to giggle. She didn't want to do that, however. She composed herself and smiled warmly at the two boys.

"Yes I do. Though he is not a Chosen digimon like yours and I am not a Chosen like you are." Ken blinked innocently at her. He was confused by her response but waited patently for her to continue. Daisuke, however, gave her a look that expressed his confusion and impatience with her cryptic response. Meya almost laughed when Daiuske asked her to explain what she meant. He was a very impatient person. "Well, to put it simply my digimon felt that the Digital World was getting boring. He came to earth looking for a partner who was interesting and had a way with technology. He found me at one of my father's technology presentation and asked for my insight on it. He was impressed and before I knew it a digivice appeared in front of us." Meya took out her digivice, which she referred to as a D-Power, from her pocket to show it to them. Meya's D-Power was white with a green circle boarder that surrounds the screen with a magenta color strap attached to it. Meya was surprise to see Ken's beautiful eyes unfocused a bit before returning to normal. Meya had a funny feeling that Ken's must have seen a D-Power before and must of gotten a flash of a memory or something when he saw hers. Meya decide to keep that information to herself though. Ken looked confused and unsure from the memory he seen. She would of liked to ask him about it if it wasn't for the fact that his friend blurted that she has a digivice too.

Meya rolled her eyes at that. "As you can see, I don't have a D-3 and therefore not a Chosen. I have a D-Power; making me a Tamer."

"Tamer?" Daisuke still looked confused but it wasn't surprising. Tamers are not known in the Chosen's dimension. Meya and her digimon came from a different dimension all together. In Meya's dimension a man made digimon almost destroyed her world. A close friend of hers was among those Tamers, who were able to Bio-Merge, who fought against it. Meya was evacuating her home with her family and digimon at the time when a Digital Field opened up in front them and sucked them in. When they awoken they were in some kind of Japanese cottage under the water. The owner of the cottage was named Gennai. She was sad when he told them he was unable to send them back to their dimension because of the disturbances of what was happening in her dimension and the lack of balance due to the Destiny Stones being destroyed. However, he did say that he could help create new identities for them, supply them with money and a house, so they can live in the Chosen dimension without any problem.

Meya and her family were sad at first but they made the most of it and ended up liking this dimension than their own. This dimension was a lot nice then theirs. But what was more shocking then anything was that they were in the dimension of the Digimon TV show. Only it wasn't a TV show, the Chosen Children lives and adventures were real. It was amazing to say the least. She never thought in a million years that she would meet the Chosen Children, much least be in the same universe as them.

Meya remembered when her family first met the Chosen Children of Kindness and Miracle. Her family had actually made a huge technology company in Tamachi and ended up asking the genius of Tamachi to advertise for them. Meya was with her father when the two Chosen Children came. Meya was giddy to meet them and was bursting with joy when her father put her in charge of being their guide while they were there. Meya loved the chance to hang out with two of her favorite Chosen Children but was surprise to hear stories about their lives that wasn't shown in the show. The Chosen of Miracle was quite protective of the Chosen of Kindness. She was surprise when Daisuke didn't want to talk about the other Chosen Children. All she got from them was that they could be mean and hurtful at times, unknowingly. She was sad to hear this and ended up following them at a distance when they went out on group outings. The way they treated the Chosen of Kindness was disturbing. He was always so miserable and sad. It was than when she decided that she would help him, no matter what.

Meya was interrupted from her thoughts when the sound of a group of people stomping and voices arguing came from the hall. Meya watched as Daisuke stiffened and stood up from his seat. Ken blinked at him in confusion and asked what was wrong. Meya had moved her seat next to Daisuke and gently told Ken that some bad people are coming. Ken frowned at them worriedly, unsure of what she meant.

In that moment the blond entered the room, looking worried. "Takeru-kun? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, seeing the panicked look on Takeru's features.

Takeru walked closer to Daisuke and replied in a rush, "They're coming this way! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me! God, Davis! How will Ken react to them being here?" Daisuke bristled and narrow his eyes at the mentioned of them. Before Daisuke could ask anything, the leader of the older Chosen Children entered the roomed, followed by the others behind him.

Taichi looked guilty and hurt at Daisuke when he bellowed in anger, "What are you all doing here?"

Ken looked at the group in confusion for a moment before he was overwhelmed with so many raw emotions. Ken was feeling hatred, sadness, betrayal, and fear. Ken reacted in a way any confused and fearful person would react. He broke down and sobbed. "Don't hurt me! Go away! Leave me alone!" Daisuke spun around and pulled Ken into a hug. Ken buried his face in Daisuke's shirt and continued to sob, even with Daisuke whispering words of comfort into his ear, hoping to calm him down.

At the sound of Ken's screams and crying a doctor and two nurses bursted into the room. The two nurses were young and looked quite pretty. One was a blond with blue eyes and the other was a redhead with brown. Both girls were wearing the signature nursing scrubs. The doctor was an older gentleman. He had blue hair, light skin, and oval shape glasses.

After entering the room and not looking pleased about the scene that was happen in front of him. The doctor turned to the two nurses and instructed them to help Mr. Motomiya calm Mr. Ichijouji down.

"Yes, Doctor Kido!"

"Right away, Doctor Kido!"

Doctor Kido turned to face the group of children that were upsetting his patient. "Leave this room and don't return! Mr. Ichijouji is in a fragile state and does not need to be bombarded by all of you. Return to the waiting room or go home, now!"

Meya watched as the Chosen left leaving Daisuke, the blond, herself and the digimon in hospital room. She wasn't sure what was going on but whatever happened among the Chosen the day before was not pretty. Meya leaned back in her chair and listened to the doctor talking to the two Chosen Children in the room. The doctor wanted to know what happened that made Ken freak out like that. The blond and Daisuke weren't sure what happened. All they knew that as soon as the others entered the room, Ken flipped. The blond mentioned that Ken must have remembered something that scared him. That was possible but the way he screamed as if they were going to hurt him bothered her. What happened that made him react like that? Could have one or all of the Chosen have done something to hurt Ken to such an extent that he fears them? That was an unpleasant thought.

At one point in her life she admired the Chosen Children for their bravery and teamwork. However, ever since he made her new life in their dimension she had come to see a side of them that she hated. It's amazing how much the TV screen doesn't show you about a person. She especially hated the way they treated Ken of all people. Ken was far to sweet and innocent to be treated like that, even she can see that. It's a shame that life just seems to hate him.

"Ken-chan?" Meya blinked and mentally hit herself for spacing out for a second time. She sighed and gently held Ken's digimon in her arms. She knew that the in-training digimon want to be with his partner but he would only be in the way. At the moment Doctor Kido and his nurses are trying to sedate Ken, who is struggle futilely to get out of their grasp. Meya felt bad for him but there was nothing she could do. Ken was so upset that there is a possibility that he can hurt himself if not put to sleep. Meya didn't like it but maybe sleep would do him some good.

After several minutes of struggling Ken was finally fast asleep. Meya silently placed Minomon on Ken's stomach. She understood why Minomon wanted to be there and not on Ken's pillow like he usually is. He wanted to listen to Ken's heartbeat. Minomon reasoned that the sound of Ken's heart was like a lullaby that helped him sleep at night when he is nervous or scared.

Meya watched the adorable sight as the doctor informed them that the drug would ware off in a few hours. He instructed them to press the red button on Ken's bed if he gets any type of negative reaction again. After all three of them acknowledged that they understood his instructions he left, leaving the three to talk among themselves until Ken regains consciousness.


	4. Memories

Takeru: *glares at Daisuke* I hate you Davis!

Daisuke: *Smiles innocently* I have no idea what you're getting at TJ. *Mentally smirks*

Takeru: *glares with fire in eyes* You hell know what you did! I cant believe you did that i the first! Are you always trying to get on my nerves?

Daisuke: Tempting, but no. It's not like you don't do it to me with Kari.

Takeru: Get over yourself Daisuke! Kari is my best friend and she has nothing to do with this!

Daisuke: Whatever you say TG. I'm just going to tell Kari what you were going to do to poor Ken-kun then. She will be so proud of you! And then there's also you brother and father and mother and...

Takeru: Thats it! *about to attack with Iori's Kendo stick while Daisuke laughs*

AS: ENOUGH! *grabs two Puppetmon's hammers and hits them over the head with it* Ken would mind doing the message for me? *Continues to hit them with hammers*

Ken: *sweatdrops* Sure.

AS: Awesome! *tries to break up fight*

Ken: Thank you for read the story so far and leaving comments. Apollomon x Stingmon appreciates your opinions and is glad you like it for those commented and didn't. Celaj15 thank you for your comment. We were all laughing and agree with you fully, though Takeru mostly wanted to throw her out of the window. *Hears Takeru yelling 'witch'* Anyway please fav, follow, and review. We love all comment and suggestions. Right now we are thinking of pairing Daisuke with either one of the Chosen Children or Apollomon x Stingmon's OC. Leave your suggestions and tell us what you think. Thank You!

* * *

Takeru couldn't believe he had to be in the same room as her. She had tried to turn Ken against them and then have the nerve to have Daisuke to email him that he just had to be here to help Ken remember him. He wasn't sure what she was up to but he knew he couldn't trust her. Not for one second was he going to trust her.

"You're thinking to much again." Takeru blinked and looked at Patamon, who was taking his usual spot on top of his head.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Patamon smiled sadly at him. He too was worried about Ken's emotional state. The fear in Ken's eyes when he saw the others was very nerve racking and very much real. He hated to see Ken in such a frightened state. But why he acted the way he did still bugged him. Was it possible that he saw pieces of what happened yesterday? Well that did explain why he freaked out when Taichi and the others barged in; defiantly not one of his best plans.

Takeru reached out his hand and slid his palm under Ken's hand. He gently rubbed his thumb on the top of his hand. Ken sighed in content and curled his fingers in a bit. Takeru smiled softly as he watched Ken react to his touch. Ken might not remember him now but he's subconsciously reacting to his touch. It made him wonder if Ken had any feelings for him. It was possible. Ken had always been sort of shy around him and the way he shyly greeted him earlier made him wonder.

Movement from above his head caught his attention. Patamon moved from his position on Takeru's head and landed on the bed. Patamon gave him a knowing look. What was that look for? "He likes you!" Takeru blushed.

"Patamon!"

"What?" Patamon said while smiling sweetly. "He was mumbling your name earlier when you weren't here and I've seen the shy looks he gives you when you're around." Takeru let out an exasperate breath. It was nice to know that Ken might have feels for him. It made him happy but there still the issue of Ken's memory and emotional state. "And don't give me the excuse that he doesn't remember or his emotional state." Takeru blinked at his digimon and stared at him for a very long time.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" He finally asked.

Patamon smiled cutely at him. "I'm your partner. I know you better than anyone." That was true. Patamon knew him better than he knew himself, but why did he always have to bud into his personal life like that.

Takeru sighed and looked at Ken's sleeping face. Ken looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. Ken was too caring and kind to deserve any of the things that happened to him over the years. Takeru thought back to when he first known Ken as the Kaiser. He was in so much pain due to his brother's death. He wasn't sure how Ken was able to overcome the dark powers of the dark spore that controlled him for a good portion of his life. He knows that Ken still struggles with the darkness at times but he's able to fight against it now that he and Daisuke are there to help him. Takeru smiled briefly before worry crept in. Ken's been through too much. First there's Ken's brother's death, next the spore, then being kidnapped and raped by Oikawa and then not remembering it until recently, and finally ending up in a hospital with amnesia due to the others yelling and insulting him for no good reason, freighting him so bad that he run out of the complex and into a snowstorm. Poor Ken. Why were bad things always happening to him?

Takeru was shifted back into reality when he heard a soft groan. Takeru looked at Ken's face and noticed that his eyes were slowly opening. Takeru gave Ken's hand a small squeeze of encouragement. In a soft voice Takeru called his name, "Ken-kun?" Takeru waited a few minutes before Ken fully opened his eyes. Ken still looked quite tired despite sleeping for several hours. He looked into Ken's eyes and noticed that they were filled with tiredness and confusion. He wondered why?

* * *

Ken groaned as he returned to wakefulness. He felt very tired still, despite his nap. How long have he been asleep? It couldn't have been that long, has it? Ken opened his eyes slowly and notice that Takeru was sitting in a chair next to him, calling his name softly. Ken looked into Takeru's ocean blue eyes and notice how it sparkled with relief and concern. Ken had a strangle feeling that he knew Takeru for a very long time and wondered how close they were. He remembered Daisuke but not everything. He remembered when he first met Wormmon and how scared he was when they had to help his friend Ryo fight against Millenniummon. He remembered playing with Daisuke at a soccer match. He remembered when he was at these picnics with Daisuke, Takeru and their digimon but for some reason he didn't feel very comfortable at them. Weird. He also remembers seeing this small blue digimon on top of Daisuke's head after taking down a strange black tower. The digimon was probably Daisuke's digimon but he couldn't recall the name and there's also the fact of this tower. Why were they taking it down? Was it broken or something and needed to be repaired? No, that didn't sound right. Maybe he should ask Daisuke or Takeru about it. He doesn't remember a whole lot about Takeru, it was one event really, but it was a start.

"Hey, how you feeling, Ken-kun?" Ken blinked. Realizing he had drifted off into his own little world while starting into Takeru's eye. How embarrassing?

"I'm okay, Takeru-san. I'm just a little confused." Takeru gave him an understanding look.

"Why don't you tell me what confuses you? And I'll try to help you clear things up."

Ken looked into his eyes and gave him a shy smile. He wasn't sure why but he felt very safe with Takeru and knew he can trust him. Meya may have told him to be careful and not to trust the other Chosen Children. However, he felt a deep connection towards Daisuke and Takeru. With Daisuke he felt a very special bond that links them in soul and friendship. He couldn't explain it but he remembered Daisuke right away and instantly knew that they were best friends and very trustworthy.

With Takeru it was different. Honestly, Ken didn't remember Takeru at first and only gotten part of a memory in his dream. But even without any memories about him he could tell that he likes Takeru. Takeru seems nice and was very concerned about him. His digimon was even with him when he awoken. There was also something else about Takeru that Ken wasn't sure of. He had these feelings of shyness and nervousness. Like now, he feels very shy towards him and has this fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever Takeru looks at him. He also had these other emotions towards Takeru that made him very happy and yet very confused. Is it possible that he likes Takeru like that? Well, he doesn't have any special feelings for Meya and she is a girl. Ken couldn't imagine himself with a girl, but with a guy…that's a different story.

Ken took a deep breath and suddenly felt very nervous. Takeru was waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts and here he was trying to sort out what these feelings mean. Everything was so confusing! There were too many questions and absolutely no answers! Where was he supposed to start?

"Why don't we start with what you remember?" Takeru suggested. Ken was relieved to start somewhere.

"I remember when I first met Wormmon. I was in a forest I believe." Minomon perked up at this. He was cheering and asking what else he remembered of them. Ken blushed at his digimon's enthusiasm. "I remember when we were attacked by some digimon but I'm not sure why. I believe they were trying to stop us from finding something." Takeru was surprise when Minomon got worried suddenly. Why?

"What else do you remember?" Minomon asked, crawling closer to his partner.

"I remember we were fighting his scary digimon." Ken said slowly. "We were fighting with Ryo-kun and Veemon against Millenniummon and won. But he send these Dark Spore at Ryo and I got hit instead when I pushed him out of the way." Ken was looking at his digimon as he spoke and didn't see the looks of horror on the duo of Hope faces.

Takeru may have been young when Millenniummon kidnapped them and almost destroyed the Digital World. But he never knew that Ken was the boy that helped Akiyama-san. He wondered why Ken never talked about it and why didn't he know of Ken's involvement until now?

"Yes, Ken-chan, we did fight him. You got very sick when the Dark Spore hit you. It took you about three weeks to recover but then you were still pretty sick when you got back to the Human World." Minomon had a very sad expression on his face as he explained what happened after. "Do you remember the D-1 Tournament?" Minomon asked.

Ken smiled faintly. He was glad he was actually remembering something. "I remember some thing during that time. However, I was sick so it's kind of blurry."

"It's okay. How much do you remember?"

"I remember I was sick and Ryo-kun was taking care of me. I told him I got this email but it was addressed to him. It was some kind of quiz or something. When he finished he got sucked into the Digital World." Ken said thoughtfully. "I don't remember much but Gennai told me that Ryo-kun was chosen to participate in this tournament and that I can help him from the computer when he is stuck or needs advice." Ken paused, struggling to recall what happened after but he came up with a blank.

Takeru noticed Ken was struggling to remember and gently squeezed his hand again. Ken looked at him and sighed. "It's okay if you can't remember any more. It's a start at least. Is there anything else you remember?"

Ken smiled and nodded. "I remember some thing about me and Dai and about you." Ken said the last part shyly.

Takeru smiled when he heard that Ken remembered him and temporarily forgetting about Ken knowing Ryo and the Evil God. That didn't matter anymore. All that matters right now is that Ken actually remembers him. "What do you remember about me?" Takeru couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice, feeling the earlier pain of Ken not recognizing him beginning to fade.

Ken smiled shyly at Takeru's excitement. What was it about Takeru that made him feel so shy so suddenly? It was odd having all this attention from Takeru but something was telling him that Takeru didn't mind at all. Especially since he was the one struggling with amnesia and Takeru was using his precious time to help Ken remember who he is and everyone else.

"I remember I was in his grassy field. The digimon were playing and I was sitting under a tree with Wormmon and Dai." Takeru nodded as he spoke. This was starting to sound like one of their picnics. "You were there and Patamon and this other digimon. It was blue and white and it looked a lot like Ryo-kun's Veemon." Ken paused, trying to remember something else about the digimon. "I believe this digimon is Dai's partner but I can't remember its name." Ken frown slightly. Why couldn't he remember his best friend's digimon's name? And why did it look so familiar?

Takeru felt slightly guilty. He was angry and sad when Ken didn't recognize him but he didn't think how this might affect everyone else. DemiVeemon isn't going to be happy when he returns with Daisuke and the witch from the cafeteria. "I believe you're referring to DemiVeemon." Takeru supplied.

Ken had a look of confusion in his eyes. Takeru understood why Ken was confused. Ken might remember what someone looks like but the name was another story. He felt bad for him. He must be so confused.

"Is that his name?" Ken asked uncertain.

"Yes, DemiVeemon is Davis-kun's partner. I'm pretty sure he was sleeping in Daisuke's bag when Daisuke came to the hospital."

Ken sighed in relief. That's one puzzle solved. "Takeru-kun?" Ken asked quietly.

Takeru's eyes widen when Ken called him '-kun'. He couldn't believe it. Ken hasn't called him Takeru-kun since he woken up today. Does that mean Ken sees him as someone he can trust and feel safe with?

Ken blushed when he saw Takeru's eyes and immediately stammered apologies for calling him Takeru-kun. He must have offended him somehow. Saying Takeru-kun just felt right to him. Was he wrong to assume that Takeru wanted him to address him like that?

"Ken-kun it's already! I don't mind!" Takeru said as soon as Ken starting panicking that he had addressed him wrong. Truth was that this was the first time Ken used '-kun' to address him, so he was surprised when Ken said Takeru-kun. "I was surprised you called me Takeru-kun since you been calling me Takeru-san ever since you woke up today. But I'm glad you finally calling me Takeru-kun. I was afraid that you would never call me that again." Midway as a spoke Takeru pulled Ken into a hug.

Ken was glad and surprised that Takeru felt this way. Did it really matter how he addressed him so much? He must really care a lot for him. Ken felt his cheeks warm at the thought. He really liked being held by the Child of Hope. It made him feel safe and cared for. Ken moved his arms and returned the embrace. This was nice. He wondered if he could do this again with Takeru in the future.

When they let go Ken was a little disappointed that the hug ended too soon. He wanted to hug again and enjoy the closeness. "What did you want to ask me?" Ken heard Takeru ask.

Ken sighed as the weird feeling of that memory came back to him. "In my dream I felt really uncomfortable while I was with you guys in that grassy plane. It felt as if I didn't belong or something. Why is that?" Ken saw Takeru frown slightly. Was it something he said?

"Ken-kun, do you remember what Meya-san said about some of the Chosen being mean to you?" Ken nodded. What did the other Chosen have to do with this? "Well, she may be right about some of the others. There were times when we went on picnics where they seemed to forget you were with us or even there. I always wondered why they never seem to acknowledge you unless you're with me or Davis-kun."

"Oh." It kind of hurt knowing that Meya-chan was right about the other Chosen Children being mean to him. He was hoping she was wrong since she seemed to be wrong about Takeru and Daisuke. But it looks like she was right about the others being mean to him. What else was she right about? "Did I do something wrong for them to ignore me?"

Takeru sighed at Ken's question. He had a feeling Ken would ask him that. "Honestly, I'm not sure why they treat you like that, but I promise you it is not because of something you did. They are just stupid and don't realize what a nice, caring, and wonderful person you are."

Ken was glad to hear Takeru say those words. He felt very warm inside and actually wanted to hug Takeru again for saying those words to him. "Thank you Takeru-kun. I feel much better knowing that someone thinks that about me. But there something else that was bothering me about that memory." Ken said still curious about that one memory that was still unwilling to leave his mind.

Takeru look at him warmly and asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if it's the same memory or not but I remember that me and Dai were looking at this strange black tower. Stingmon, this blue dragon digimon and this yellowish horse like digimon were attacking it and knocking it doing."

Takeru and the two digimon had a look of shock on their faces. Was it something he said? "Ken do you know why we took the Dark Towers down?" Patamon asked. Not sure how much they could tell him without overwhelming him.

Ken frowned slightly, looking confused. "Not really. Why? Are they dangerous or broken or something?" Ken asked looking from Patamon to Minomon. All of this was just too confusing.

"Well," Minomon began. "The Dark Tower prevented digimon from digivolving."

"So we had to take it done." Patamon finished.

Ken blinked at their response. It made sense. Why keep something up if it interfered with their way of life. But there was something that still bothered him. "Why were there Dark Towers up in the first place if it interfered with digimon digivolving?"

Both digimon looked at each other for a moment and turned to look at Takeru who was biting his lip nervously. Takeru wasn't sure how to explain to Ken that he put it up when he was the Kaiser. He doubted that Ken even remembers that part of his life. What should he do? He can't tell Ken everything and expect him to understand. He was pretty sure Ken might get frighten and freak out if he is told about the things he did as the Kaiser. Damn! What was he going to say?

"You see Ken-kun…it a long story and… I'm not sure how to explain it without confusing you even more than you are now." Takeru said nervously hoping Ken would change the subject.

Ken studied Takeru as he replied to his question. He seemed to be telling the truth. Ken couldn't put his finger on it but something seemed off. Takeru, Patamon, and Minomon all seemed nervous when he mentioned these Dark Towers. He wasn't sure why but Ken felt very worried when they didn't give him direct answers about these strange towers. Though Takeru did say it was a long story. Maybe Takeru was worried about overwhelming him with information and events that he hasn't remembered yet. Frowning slightly he thought back to what he does remember. Sadly it isn't much. He didn't want Takeru to telling him everything about him. It wouldn't be right. Ken wanted to remember on his own and only wanted clarification when it didn't make sense.

Ken returned his attention to the Chosen Child of Hope and smiled sadly. "It's okay you don't have to tell me. I don't want you telling me anything before I actually remember it. It wouldn't make sense to me, especially without any memories to back them up." Takeru, Patamon, and Minomon all sighed in relief. They didn't have to talk about it, for now at least.

"That's fine. Is there anything else you remember?" Takeru asked.

Ken thought for a moment. He really didn't remember anything else that was confusing. Well, maybe except those strangle feelings that he's been feeling and the closeness he has for him. But he couldn't ask Takeru about that, could he?

Ken felt his cheeks and neck heat up as he thought about the different emotions that he was feeling. For some reason he felt very safe with Takeru and wanted to know more about him and how they met. He also noticed that Takeru was cute, now that he thought about it. He wasn't going to deny that he didn't like guys. He was getting all these weird emotions just by being near him. He didn't feel these emotions when Meya and Daisuke were around. In fact he thought that Meya was pretty and nice, but that was about it. Daisuke was cute, but he didn't get that fluttery feeling when he was around. He felt safe when Daisuke was around and knew he can tell him anything. They were best friends after all.

"Takeru-kun? How long have we known each other?" Ken asked after a few minutes of silence.

Takeru smiled at the question. "Do you remember the soccer gamer between you and Davis?" Ken nodded. He remembered that. "Me and the other Chosen Children were there watching the game." Ken smiled at that.

"So we met there then?"

"Well, you and Davis met at the game. While the rest of us met you in the Digital World." Takeru said, chuckling lightly.

Ken hummed in thought. He was liking how this conversation was going. What else did he want to know? "So, I know that me and Dai get alone fine, since we're best friends. I can feel it. I feel safe with him and I know I can trust him, despite what Meya-chan says." Takeru felt his heart clench when the witch was mentioned. "What about me and you?"

Takeru gave Ken a confused look, not sure what Ken was asking. He got that Ken just _knew_ that he and Daisuke got alone wonderfully. And he also got that Ken just _knew_ that they were best friends. Takeru liked how Ken said that he trust Daisuke because he just knew. Ken was listening to his instincts. Takeru had a feeling that the witch, Meya, is going to have a hard time convincing Ken that all the Chosen Children are not his friends. Now what was Ken saying about him again?

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked, seeing the light blush on Ken's cheeks.

"I mean that are we close too, like me and Dai are?" Takeru smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we are. Whenever we go to the Digital World I always hang out with you guys when I have a chance. I remember we always sit around and talk when the other digimon play or when we go to the arcade and play some games. It was fun!" Ken smiled sweetly at Takeru as he spoke. It sounded like they had lots of fun. If only he could remember them. "Why do you ask?"

Ken suddenly felt nervous about what he was going to say. "Well, you see, for some reason I been feeling all these strangle feelings. I don't understand most of them so I can't describe them. But I know that, like Dai, I feel safe with you. I know I can trust you too." Takeru felt relieved to hear that. He noticed that the digimon looked relieved too. "I also get these feelings and a sense of closeness when I'm near you, but it's different when I'm with Dai. It's like…it's like…" Ken's words trailed off as he tried to figure out what these feelings meant. He stared at his digimon as he tried to sort out his feelings. Minomon crawled closer to him until he was near Ken's chest and hugged him. Ken took comfort from the action and hugged his digimon back with the free hand that wasn't being held by the boy in question.

He looked up when he felt Takeru squeeze his hand gently. The blush that he thought had went away came back in full force when he looked into Takeru's ocean blue eyes. Takeru's eyes were sparkling with surprise, understanding, happiness, hope, and – was that love he saw as well? No, he must be reading that wrong. But Love? Was that what he was feeling? He really wanted to know more.

* * *

Daisuke smiled happy in his pursuit for finding something eatable at the hospital's cafeteria. Personally he could of made something better then stupid sandwiches and juices. Honesty, if he wanted bad food he could of just went to the school cafeteria. Do hospitals not care about what they feed their patients' family members or employees? It should be a crime or something. Who in the world decided not to sell ramen noodles at least? They must be working for MaloMyotismon! It is the only explanation!

Daisuke smiled at the thought. He loved blaming that evil digimon for every problem he faces or when he wants to put the blame on someone for something tragic happening in this life, like school work and Jun-zilla. Well, only his best friend really knows that he does this since Ken is the only one he complains his life troubles to, besides DemiVeemon of course. Though he might not remember much since Ken lost his memories. Great, he was so going to kill Taichi and the others if they so happen to show up again. Taichi and the other were not his favorite people right now. After blaming Ken and yelling at him for what happen and on top of that saying that he's not part of the team anymore made Daisuke have second thoughts of his so-called friends.

Daisuke was worried when Ken left his house and didn't come back yesterday. He was afraid that something terrible had happen to his friend and he was right. After he cursed everyone for what they did and kicked them out of his house; he asked Takeru if Patamon could go after Ken. He wasn't really surprise when Takeru had already sent him out before Daisuke had even asked. Daisuke knew Takeru had special feelings for his best friend. Takeru was nice, caring, and a pain in the ass, but he knew Takeru would make Ken happy. Especially since Ken's too afraid to tell Takeru able his feelings. Though that was before he lost his memory.

Daisuke pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. Meya was next to him, holding the juices and snacks, while he held the sandwiches. She was very quite when they left Ken's room and hadn't even bother to start any type of conversation with him. The only type of talking she did was when they were deciding on what to have for lunch. Once they got the food she went back to ignoring him or at least that's what it seemed like to him.

Meya was odd to some extent. When he went with Ken to this tech company he was surprise to see this girl as their guide. He had to admit he was a little overprotective when she started asking questions about their lives. At first she seemed like one of Ken's crazy fan girls but that changed when she started talking about digimon and the digital world. She seemed to know things about them that no outsider should know. Daisuke had kept a close eye on her ever since. However, that was hard when she happened to go to Ken's private school and attends two of his classes. It was frustrating to say the least.

Daisuke glanced at her as they got off the elevator. She seemed nervous and anxious for some reason. Daisuke figured that she was worried about Ken's emotional state and memory loss. He too was worried about that as well. Sure it would be nice for Ken to regain his memories but its certain memories that he was worried about. Ken will eventually remember his brother's death, his rape, the Dark Towers, and the Digimon Kaiser. Daisuke hoped Ken doesn't remember that stuff anytime soon. He wasn't sure how Ken would react but he suspects it would not be good.

"Hey are you okay?" Daisuke blinked, realizing that he was a good five feet behind Meya. He smiles sheepishly at her and quickens his pace to catch up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He replied. Meya smiled softly at him.

"You're thinking about Ken-kun too, aren't you?" Daisuke sighed and nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some rest and maybe some food to help cheer him up." Daisuke smiled at that. Food does always make people feel better. It always works for him and the digimon.

"Davish! I'm hungry!" Daisuke froze when his digimon squeaked from his backpack. It was probably a good thing that he and Meya were the only ones in the hallway at the moment.

"DemiVeemon! Quite we're still in the hallway!" Daisuke hissed hoping no one else heard his digimon who was in his bag.

"It's alright no one is around." Meya said as she lifts the flap of Daisuke's bag. She smiles as DemiVeemon pops out his head and looks around. "Motomiya-san is right though. You need to stay quite for a little longer. We are lucky no one is around right now." DemiVeemon pouted at her but swiftly went back into the backpack to hide. Meya places the flap back down, making sure DemiVeemon could breath, before turning back to him. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll meet you at the room." Daisuke nodded to her before they split up in different directions. It was a good thing Ken's room wasn't far.

Daisuke quicken his pace, wanting to see if Ken was awake yet. He trusted Takeru but he really wanted to spend time with his best friend and help him remember more. Daisuke was just outside Ken's door when he heard him ask about the Dark Towers. Daisuke froze. He was afraid of this. It seems that Ken doesn't remember putting them up or the stuff he did as the Kaiser.

"You see Ken-kun…it a long story and… I'm not sure how to explain it without confusing you even more than you are now." Daisuke sighed in relief. _Good job, TJ, very good job._ Daisuke didn't like that they couldn't tell Ken everything. It was complicated and he wasn't sure how his best friend would take it. Though he was glad for the change of subject.

"So, I know that me and Dai get alone fine, since we're best friends. I can feel it. I feel safe with him and I know I can trust him, despite what Meya-chan says." Daisuke couldn't help but smile. Ken remembers him and feels safe with him. It was a miracle. And on top of that he just knows that they are best friends and gets alone fine…well because he has these feelings. At the very moment he wanted to run around, with Veemon accompanying him, the soccer field in pure happiness.

Daisuke paused in his happiness when Ken asked if he and Takeru were just as close as he was with him. Curious Daisuke peeked into the room. Daisuke could clearly see his best friend and Takeru. Daisuke noticed that Ken was blushing as he talked about these confusing feelings he has whenever he is near Takeru. Daisuke smiled. He knew Ken had feelings for Takeru and it looks like that all these feelings are confusing him.

Daisuke saw hope reflected in Takeru's eyes as he squeezed Ken's hand and leaned closer. Daisuke could barely keep his excitement in. Ken was blushing a deep shade of red and Takeru was mere seconds away from planting a kiss on Ken's lips. _Finally!_ Daisuke watched at Takeru gently kisses Ken's lips. Ken was shocked at first but he slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Well it was about time! It only taken like what two and a half years for them to finally realize their feelings for each other. He was so going to rub it in TJ's face. Then again he was Ken's best friend and Takeru's rival. And as Takeru's rival and Ken's best friend he has to protect Ken and make sure he is happy. It's obvious that Takeru would make Ken happy however he was not going to make it easy for him. He still has to get back at him for all the times he flirted with Hikari and prevented him from getting closer to his crush.

Daisuke squared his shoulders and with a smirk on his face, he walked in. "Yo, TJ, I'm back with the food!" Daisuke smiled and almost laughed when Takeru released Ken's lips in surprise and ungracefully fell off the chair. The digimon though did laugh at him, while Ken looked at him puzzled and unaware of what was so funny. "Oh Ken your awake!" Daisuke added after Takeru fell off the chair.

Takeru got up and glared at Daisuke. "You did that on purpose!" Takeru growled, not very happy that he was disturbed and now laughed at. Revenge is sweet.

Daisuke placed his goofy grin on, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you talking about TJ. I just came in with our lunches." He lifted the two bags he had in his hands. "And I saw you fall out of your chair as soon as I entered. That was very ungracefully and very un-TK like by the way." Takeru growled at him and stole one of the bags from him. Daisuke simple shrugged his shoulders, happy that he messed with Takeru, and took a seat next to him. Daisuke reached into his bag to grab his digimon and placed him on the bed next to Patamon. DemiVeemon cheered in glee once he was out of the bag. Daisuke pouted at his digimon. DemiVeemon was acting as if he hasn't been out of the bag in ages.

With an annoyed huff Daisuke took the digimon's food and gave it to them. Takeru took his sandwich out of the bag and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He then moved the bed's food table, so it was in front of Ken, and placed Ken's sandwich on the table. Ken thanked him with a small smile and began to unwrap the sandwich. Daisuke was unwrapping his when a seat was pulled next to him. Daisuke saw Meya take her seat and passed around drinks and snacks for everyone. The humans got a bag of chips and a bottle of juice, while the digimon got the rest of the snacks.

Daisuke took a bite out of his sandwich and made small talk for the next half hour. Takeru was still mad at him but it didn't matter. It was fun to mess with Takeru anyway. At least he wasn't going to start a fight with Meya, who was giving the blond curious looks, which Takeru just simply ignores. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

DemiVeemon quietly ate his portion of the food as the others talked. Usually he would talk nonstop and jump around like a rocket. However, he had a lot of things on his mind. His partner and Ken were on the top of that list of things he was worried about. Daisuke was frantic when they left that morning to search for Ken. He and Daisuke had looked all over Odaiba for Ken and were actually about to go to Tamachi when Daisuke's D-Terminal beeped. DemiVeemon saw that he was shocked when he got a message from Takeru that said that Ken was at the hospital with amnesia. DemiVeemon felt bad for Ken. The poor kid didn't need this. He had suffered way too much in his short life and it was just getting worse every corner they took.

DemiVeemon looked around to see what everyone else was talking about. Patamon and Minomon were talking about varies ways they could help Ken remember. Minomon was a little sad about this whole situation but Patamon had a point. Having some thing that looks familiar to him could help him remember. Patamon suggested Ken's digivice, Crest, and maybe some pictures that Ken had of them. He had to admit it was a good idea. It was a shame that he hadn't suggested that to his partner though. DemiVeemon was not going to say that he was jealous. Patamon is a good friend and had been in the hospital before he got there. He just wishes he were the one comforting his Jogress partner and not the digimon of Hope.

DemiVeemon turned his hearing to the humans. Takeru was glaring at the emerald eye human girl. She was pretty, maybe prettier than Hikari even, and seemed very nice. Though for seem reason Takeru was looking at her as if she was the embodiment of Darkness or something. The girl on the other hand was pointy ignoring the Child of Hope and had a smirk on her face. He wondered what that was about. The girl was listening to Daisuke who taking about one of their adventure where he first digivolve into ExVeemon. Not one of his best day but it was something.

"You see I was running from this crazy digimon, a Tortomon I believe his name was, and he chased me and Veemon. The others didn't do anything to help me as it chased us. We were going near a cliff and Veemon finally digivolved to save us and even calmed the Tortomon down. Isn't that right buddy?" Daisuke said with a big grin. Ken laughed softy as he jumped in agreement.

"It sounds like you guys had a lot a fun," Ken said. "But why didn't the others help you though. You were in danger and could of gotten kill." Ken adds with a concern expression. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and simply says that the others though he was joking or something. Ken looks at Takeru and asked why he didn't help Daisuke. DemiVeemon had to hold back a laugh as Takeru blushed and shifted in his seat nervously.

"Well…you see…I was with Hikari-chan at the time and we were at a different location at the time. We didn't notice anything happen until Iori emailed me telling me what happen. But that was after ExVeemon digivolved, so there was really nothing I could do." The girl scoffs at that and rolls her eyes. Takeru glared at her again and yells, "What is your problem?"

"You are jerk!" She shot back, clearly annoyed.

"Enough!" Daisuke yelled as his eyes turned gold and the Crest of Miracle appears on his forehead. "Fighting among ourselves is not helping Ken. We are here to cheer him up and help him remember. So stop fighting and be civil! Understand?" The girl and Takeru nodded in response and went back to ignoring each other. DemiVeemon was proud of his partner. He's not the leader of the younger generation of the Chosen Children for nothing.

Daisuke sighed and turned to Ken. He gave Ken a smile before asking if he was okay. Ken nodded but DemiVeemon could see that the fighting scared him a little. DemiVeemon walked closer to Ken but then realized that Ken might not react kindly to him. He didn't yell like everyone else did at the meeting but he didn't exactly help either. The other digimon were just as cruel as their partner and he didn't know what to do. He was simply just there pushing them back when they tried to get near Ken and Wormmon. Some friend he was.

Ken looked at him questionably. Ken didn't react badly to him but he didn't seem to recognize him either. "Ken, his is my partner DemiVeemon. But you might remember him when he is in his rookie form, Veemon." Daisuke explained as DemiVeemon walked closer.

A look of understanding enters Ken's eyes as his partner's words sunk in. "So your Vee…DemiVeemon?" Ken corrected himself. "Your cute." Ken said kindly, making Daisuke snicker in response. That was so not funny. "You look a lot like Ryo's partner though. Do you know him?"

DemiVeemon smiled in response. It's been a long time since he seen or heard about his old partner. "I remember Ryo! We had so much fun together when we travel together. We might have been at war but it was still fun!" DemiVeemon bounced and hugged Ken. There were so many precious memories during that adventure that he shared with Ken. He hoped Ken remember some of them.

Ken laughed in response and hugged him return. "I don't remember everything but I do remember when we fought Millenniummon in the desert and that you and Wormmon jogress together to defeat him." DemiVeemon smiled. So he did remember something. That was good then.

"Who's Ryo?" DemiVeemon turn to see that his partner had spoken up, but the tone he used suggested that he sounded jealous. Why?

"Ryo was my first partner, Davish. Unlike you, Ryo was a Tamer and didn't have a permanent partner. As a Tamer he can use any digimon in battle though a temporary bond. It's a little complicated to explain, Ken was better at explaining this than I was." DemiVeemon paused to take a breath. "Anyway me, Ryo, Ken, and Wormmon all fought together on varies mission in the Digital World many years ago before and after Taichi's group came to the Digital World. The war with Millenniummon was intense and he just kept coming back. In the end Ryo and Millenniummon disappeared when they fought in his castle. He was never seen again." Everyone was quite as he finished his story. Takeru, Daisuke, and Patamon looked shocked, while Minomon and the girl looked sad. Ken looked like he was on the verge of tears. DemiVeemon immediately felt guilty for saying that while Ken was still in this fragile state. "I'm sorry Ken! I didn't mean to upset you!" He cried as he hugged Ken tightly.

Ken smiled sadly at him and wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek. "It's okay DemiVeemon. I just miss him that's all."

DemiVeemon felt his eyes beginning to shimmer with tear too. "I miss him too. I hope he's not dead," he said sadly.

Ken rubbed his head gently. Ken was still kind even without many memories. "Ryo-kun is not dead. I can guarantee that. If he were dead I would know. My bond with him might not be as strong as the one I have with Dai, but it's still there." He knew Ken was right. Ryo was Ken's first Jogress partner, best friend, brother figure, and idol. Though he knew that Ryo couldn't compare to Daisuke. The two were similar in looks, pride, stubbornness and attitude; however, Daisuke lacked experience, military strategy, and wilderness survival skills. Daisuke though was very brave and courageous and always put his faith in his friends. He alone became Ken's friend and got his to join the team. He even got Ken to open up to him and trust him fully later on. Ryo was never able to get Ken to fully open up to him. He was Ken's brother's boyfriend (if you can say that) and their childhood friend. Ryo always treated Ken like the little brother he wished he had. Even when they had their adventures together Ryo always put Ken's needs before him and made sure he was safe. Even if at times his decisions always ended up with him getting into fights with the local digimon and having Ken breaking up the fights and convincing the digimon to help them in their war with his sweet and gentle personality. How can anyone say no to a five year old? Sometimes DemiVeemon wonders if Ken was the sole reason that they even survived and won that war.

DemiVeemon lookes up as Ken tried to stifle a yawn. He looked really tired. "Ken-kun," a voice that DemiVeemon recognizes as the girl's. "You should get some rest. We'll still be here when you wake up."

DemiVeemon watches as Ken, sleepily, gave her a small smile. He felt Ken give him a huge and murmur softly, "I glad Minomon still gets to keep his best friend." DemiVeemon smiles as Ken's arms loosen around him as he slowly drifts off to sleep.


	5. Nightmares

AS: Hi reader! Here is the next chapter!

Ken: Polls are now up for who you want Daisuke to pair up with.

Daisuke: Please no Miyako or Sora or Mimi! Why not Taichi?

AS: Sorry, I have plans for him. FYI you are 100% straight in this fic.

Daisuke: WHAT! But I thought you like Daiken and Taisuke pairing?

AS: I do but...

Takeru: I thought this was a TakeKen? Why are we discussing Daisuke pairings?

AS: BECAUSE I CAN! AND THIS IS A TAKERU/KEN FIC! DEAL WITH IT!

Ken: Enjoy the chapter. Like, follow, & review. Thank you!

* * *

 _He was running. He wasn't sure why he was running or from whom. All he knew was that he had to keep running. He had to get away from him._

 _Ken panted as he ran through a forest. Where was Daisuke? Where was Wormmon? Where was Takeru? Where was anyone?_

 _"They're not coming for you?"_

 _Ken paled at the voice. He was coming. He was getting closer. He had to run faster._

 _"Why would they help you? You are a monster?"_

 _Ken didn't understand what this voice was talking about. But it sounded familiar. Who was not coming and why was he a monster?_

 _"We enslaved hundreds of Digimon?" Enslaved?_

 _"We killed those who rebelled against us." K-kill?_

 _"We captured them, enslaved them, and put Dark Rings on them." Dark Ring?_

 _"We even had them build the Dark Towers for us." Ken stopped his escape as the voice mentioned the Dark Towers. None of this made sense. Why would he build a Dark Tower or harm Digimon?_

 _Ken spun around and faced the person that the voice belonged to. Ken staggered back as he looks at a boy with spiky raven color hair. How was it possible? He looks just like him. The only difference is the blue jumpsuit, spiky hair, metal cufflinks, a cape, and a whip on his belt._

 _The other smiles at Ken's shocked faced. How was this possible? He was him. But, how? Why?_

 _"Oh, Ken. It's about time you stopped running from me. I was starting to get bored of our little game." The other cooed as he walked closer to Ken._

 _Ken staggered back as the other stroked his cheek. "How? Who?" The other smiled at his stuttering._

 _"Ken, Ken, Ken. You disappoint me. After all I have done for you. And this is how you repay me."_

 _Ken backs away as the other yells at him, angrily. "What were you thinking? How can you throw away the empire that we worked so hard for?" Ken yelps as the other slapped him across the face, making him fall backwards to the ground. "For what? Just because your stupid worm died! He was nothing but a worthless insect! And what's with you befriending the enemy? Those Chosen brats are nothing but insects!" Ken whimpered as the other slapped him again. Holding his cheek Ken looks fearfully at the other. Only to be taken aback by the images that flashed in front of his eyes._

 _Ken watched as the other yelled commands at the digimon he captured. Saw him kicking and screaming at Wormmon. Saw him fighting against the Chosen Children. He saw him ordering some digimon to build his towers and to attack several villages. Ken saw the other laughing and telling Daisuke to beg and call him master, as some of the other Chosen were hanging on some cliff. Ken saw the other fighting with Takeru. Takeru punched the other with anger. Ken trembled as Takeru call the other Ken._

 _Ken screamed and sobbed as memories flooded into his mind. The other was him. He was the Digimon Kaiser._

* * *

Takeru listened as Daisuke talk about nothing in particular. It wasn't that what Daisuke was saying wasn't interesting or funny. It was just that he could not get this feeling of dread to go away. It started about fifteen minutes ago.

He and Daisuke were talking about the others and what happened when Ken saw them, again. Takeru suspected Ken would not react kindly to their presence. He didn't the first time and then there were Ken's parents. What would happen if they tell them why Ken was here in the first place? They will be mad of course. And what about the other stuff that happened to him. They will find out eventually, when Ken remembers them and freaks out because of it. He can only imagine the looks of Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji's faces when they hear of Ken kidnapping and rape. Takeru wasn't sure what to do about this.

His mind shifted at his almost successful kiss. Daisuke had ruined that of course. Curse him for that. He probably did that as revenge for protecting Hikari from him. Figures.

"Tk?" Takeru turned to his friend. He noticed that Daisuke had a worried expression on his face. Why?

"Davis? What's wrong?" Daisuke's shifted his eyes from him to Ken. Takeru followed his gaze and took in Ken's furrowed eyebrows and trembling bottom lip. _I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ Takeru frowned worriedly at the thought. He hoped Ken wasn't remembering any of the bad things in his life. He was so happy before. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing Ken in distress. "What you think he's dreaming about Davis?" Takeru whispered.

Daisuke bit his lip in worry. Takeru feared that Daisuke might be thinking the same thing. "I hope he's not remembering the Kaiser or his rape."

"He was raped!" Damn! They forgot that the witch was still here. Daisuke turned to her with a sad expression. "Yeah few years back he was kidnapped with a bunch of other children." Daisuke said with a pained face. He must still blame himself for that. "We managed to save him, but not before Oikawa scanned the Dark Spore and raped him." Takeru looked at Daisuke. Why was Daisuke telling her about the Dark Spore like that?

"Why did Oikawa want the Dark Spore anyway? Is there anything special about it?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders in uncertainly. "Wormmon told me that when Ken got hit by the Dark Spore it made him cold, mean, and smart. He may have not shown it in public, but he was distant. With the Spore he was able to excel in school and sports that he had hidden away. The Spore brought it out. The Spore was evil though. It twisted his mind and made him the Kaiser." Takeru groaned. Why was he telling her this? "When the Spore lost its effect Ken got depressed and distant. A lot of the other Chosen didn't see that it wasn't his fault for what happened. However, they pretty much shunned him for a while and said he wasn't a Chosen Child like the rest of us, until they admitted that they actually needed his help." The witched scuffed at the mentioned of the others. He had to agree with her on that at least.

"That explains why his grades dropped for a few months, before they went back up. Though that didn't stop the other kids from picking on him." Daisuke and Takeru stared at her in confusion. Daisuke, surprisingly, didn't ask for an explanation.

"Anyway, Oikawa was behind the scenes in making Ken this way. When Ken was kidnapped he copied the Spore, putting it in other kids, and raped Ken. Ken didn't remember it though. I noticed the way he was walking when we saved him and the nightmares he had when he sleeps over my place. However, he couldn't remember them, until about a week ago that is." Takeru was shocked. He didn't know about this. Poor Ken. He should have realized something was wrong. He saw the way Ken was after Daisuke saved him, but he never put two and two together. He remembered on that day he noticed Ken wincing slightly. When Joe's brother offered to give them a ride he gave his seat up to Ken. He had a feeling that Ken shouldn't be walking alone or walking period.

The witch had a sad expression on her face. What was she thinking? "I know what it's like to be abused like that." We both looked at her in disbelief. "When I was very young my biological father abused me and my mother. This went on for a few years until he was arrested and jailed. My mother remarried two years later to a close friend that she loved since middle school, which is the man you know today Motomiya-kun." Takeru felt sorry for her, but not enough to not see her as a conniving witch though. Daisuke on the other hand looked sad.

"I'm sorry to here that. Maybe you can help us when Ken remembers that part. Maybe you can help him get through this. I'm not really sure how to help him when it comes to being violated." Daisuke said sadly. The witch smiles and accepts the offer. Takeru personally didn't like the idea, but they could use as much help as they can get. Takeru looked at her curiously and was going to ask her about what she meant about Ken being picked on, but Ken's screaming and sobbing in his sleep stop him from questioning her.

Daisuke jumped from his seat and rushed to Ken's side. He began to shake Ken's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up from whatever nightmare he was having. When Ken finally woke up Daisuke pulled him close as he sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Ken mumble between sobs something Takeru couldn't hear. But the look Daisuke had on his face told him that Ken must have remembered something they wished he hadn't.

Daisuke whispered into Ken's ear in hopes of calming Ken down. After several minutes Ken calmed down slightly. The look in his eyes though made Takeru's heart fall to the Dark Ocean. Ken's eyes were hunted and afraid.

"I-I remember…" Ken sobbed brokenly. "I built them…I hurt them…Wormmon died because of me…" Ken broke down and sobbed again. Minomon crawled to his distressed partner. Takeru could only watch as Daisuke and Minomon tried to comfort Ken.

* * *

Meya bit her lip as Ken sobbed in his friend's arms. She remembered watching the Digimon Kaiser arc of Digimon Adventures. It was a shame she couldn't tell them what see knew. She had to pretend that she knew nothing about what happened. She knew how Ken got the Dark Spore and knew about his kidnapping. But the show never mentioned him getting raped. She felt bad. It reminded her of herself and her real father.

Poor Ken. He was suffering from nightmares now. She thought she told the bots to not show any bad memories. She should have listened to Datamon's warning about the prototypes. Ken was reliving being the Kaiser all over again. He had gotten over it in the last episode of Digimon Adventures.

Thanks to her Ken is relapsing. What have she done?

* * *

Daisuke sighed in relief when he and Minomon finally got Ken to calm down. Minomon talked to Ken telling him that he did die, but was reunited when Ken remembered his promise in Primary Village.

"You are kind and gentle, Ken-chan. You always have and always will be. I love you Ken-chan! Please don't cry anymore! You're going to make me cry too!" Minomon sobbed into Ken's chest. Ken did calm down enough to prevent Minomon from join this pity-fest. God. He wasn't sure he could calm down both of them if this continued.

A shudder traveled through Ken's body as he spoke. "Am-am I evil?" Daisuke sharply took in a breath. Damn it! Daisuke was not going to allow Ken to relapse into the depressed state he was in when he stopped being the Kaiser.

Daisuke forced Ken to look into his determine brown eyes. "Ken listen to me when I tell you that you are not evil. You are the most kindness, sweetest, the most caring person that I know. Not even Hikari-chan can beat you even if she tried." Daisuke smiled softly at his best friend. "You are my best friend and nothing will ever change that. We've been through a lot together and have such a strong bond that nothing can sever it. Ken, listen to our bond and tell me do you think it would be this strong if you were evil? And I'm not saying you are."

Ken was silent as he listened to his best friend. Daisuke hoped he said the right thing to convince him he is not evil. "Yeah right," Ken said after being silent for several minutes. Daisuke smiled in relief.

"Of course I am. I'm the Great Daisuke Motomiya! Defender of both worlds and best friend to the best person in the world, Ken Ichijouji!" The other three humans laughed as Daisuke's pride soar a few degrees. "Anyway the point is that the Kaiser is not your fault. You were lost for a while and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. But we saved you in the end and in turn we became best friends." Daisuke was relieved when a sparkle of the old Ken reflected in his eyes, but there was something still bothering him. Daisuke frowned slightly as he realized what Ken might be afraid of. "You remember what Oikawa did to you, don't you?" Ken stiffened slightly, but didn't deny it. Fear and pain reflected in his eyes. Daisuke hugged his best friend and whispered into his ear, "I promise I will help get through this. None of this was your fault. You know that right?"

"Yes…thank you Dai," Ken whispered back sleepily. Daisuke gives his friend a final hug before the doctor arrives.

* * *

Daisuke gently places his best friend back on the bed and turns to the doctor. Doctor Kido gave them a questioning look as he surveys the scene in front of him. Mr. Takaishi and Miss. Hirata were distressed and worried. Mr. Motomiya was holding the patient as he walked in. Something defiantly happened.

"Ken had a nightmare." Mr. Motomiya told him.

"He remembered something?" Doctor Kido asked. Mr. Motomiya sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah. He remembered being raped." Doctor Kido's eyes widen. Raped? Did he have to preform a rape kit and call the authorities? Mr. Motomiya must have seen the look on his face since he continued to answer his silent question. "It happened about three years ago, but Ken couldn't remember it until about a week ago." Doctor Kido frowned in worry. It wasn't strange for a rape victim to block out the incident and to slowly remember years later. However, this is a very delicate situation. Mr. Ichijouji was in the process of remembering, only to have it blocked again by his memory loss. He's in a very fragile state for now and his mind might not be able to handle the memories at this stage. Looks like this is going to need a different approach.

"It's very common for rape victims to block memories of the incident. Some get them back months or years later. However, I never had a case where the victim losses his memory while in the process of remembering." This was a difficult situation.

"What do we do?" Mr. Takaishi asked worriedly.

"Right now, we should keep a close eye on him. His mind his fragile. He'll be very upset when he starts remembering something that he doesn't like or understand."

"It may also help if he talks to someone who been in a similar situation as him." Miss. Hirata mused softly.

Doctor Kido glanced at Miss. Hirata and noticed a familiar pained look on her face. Her expression was similar to those how have experience similar ordeals. "You too?" He asked shocked.

Miss. Hirata raised her hands in a surrender fashion. "I'm fine now. My father is jail now."

Doctor Kido sighed and looked at the direction of his patient. Mr. Ichijouji was whimpering in his sleep. The boy was having another nightmare. Doctor Kido watched at the maroon color boy spun around from him and attempted to wake up the sleeping child.

* * *

Takeru could only sit there as he watched his friend comfort his crush. Oh how he wished he could go back in time and prevent Ken from ever being kidnapped and raped. Sadly that cant happen. Whoever was the smart aleck that said 'everything happens for a reason', is a moron and a sadist! How on earth can all the suffering Ken's been through 'happen for a reason'?

Takeru gently scratched Patamon's wing as he watched the scene before him. Daisuke was trying to calm Ken down as he sobbed again. This time however they had no idea what he was talking about. He kept crying something about the Dark Spore and to why _they_ were insulting him and trying to push him done the steps. Takeru was angry at this point. It sounded like Ken was being bullied at school and hasn't even said anything about it. _Why would he?_ He thought sadly. Ken probably felt that no one would help him, especially since they go to different schools. And by the looks of it, Daisuke didn't seem to know about this either.

A sudden thought came to him then. Didn't the witch say something about Ken being picked on at school? Takeru turned to the witch to ask her about it. There must be a Digital God hating him today! For Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji just ran into room looking worried.

"KEN!"

* * *

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Ichijouji yells franticly as soon as she entered the room with her husband. Her baby was crying on Daisuke's shirt, which she assumed was soaked by now. She looked around wondering what was going on.

She had been having a bad feeling ever since her husband asked her to attend a weeklong event with him. She was reluctant at first because of this awful feeling she's been having for about two week now. It was telling her that something bad was going to happen to her baby. Why did she ignore it? Even after Ken assured her that he would spend the week with Daisuke for winter break, that feeling didn't go way. Now she knew why?

"Why? Why…does…everyone keep…trying to push me…? Why…are…they…so mean…?" Mrs. Ichijouji eyes widen as her baby spoke between sobs.

Mrs. Ichijouji spun on her heel to face the older gentlemen. She repeated her question more threateningly, her motherly instincts taking over.

The Doctor raised his arms in surrender to her. "Mrs. Ichijouji your son is suffering from amnesia." Mrs. Ichijouji gasped. No, not again! "He had woken up from a very bad nightmare. Please, I will explain everything when your son has calmed down!" Mrs. Ichijouji felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist. Most likely feeling her distress for their only living son.

Mrs. Ichijouji couldn't stand losing Ken. Ever since he ran away she felt like a failure. How could she ignore her baby's needs and love? She remembered praying hard for his return and when he did she was so relieved. But she was devastated when her baby boy woke up with amnesia and didn't recognize them. From that day she kept a close eye on him, listened to everything he said, and even went as far as having nightly baking sessions in order to improve their relationship.

She remembered one day when they were baking Ken commented on how cute one of the boy actors looked on the television. She frowned at her son when she noticed how freighted and shocked he was when he said that. She placed her bowl down and walked up to her son with a soft, encouraging smile.

 _"There is nothing wrong with the way you feel, Ken-chan. I don't care if you like boys or girls or both for that matter. What matters is that you don't listen to what others say. I will always support you. You are a sweet, kind boy and whoever is lucky enough to win your heart is a very lucky gal or lad."_ She told her son and commented that the boy was quite cute. She even said that she was happy that her baby has great taste, just like her.

She smiled at the memory. From that day her son came to her for everything. They would talk for hours, even if most of it were about cute guys. She was happy though. She was closer to her youngest more then ever. Osamu never really liked baking with her or spending time with her. He was a lot like his father, while Ken was a lot like her.

Her son was like her in so many ways, even so far as having a similar shy, quiet, and kind personality. She loves her son and was glad for the second chance. But about a week ago Ken had been scream and crying in his sleep. She was worried about her baby. She had asked him, but he was reluctant to tell her. She could see how scary his dreams were, so she didn't push it. He would talk when he was ready. She was relieved though when her son's friend came over and questioned Ken about his dreams. She had a feeling that Daisuke would get through to him. He always does.

Mrs. Ichijouji relaxed a little in her husbands hold. She soaked in what comfort and strength he was generating for her. She knew he was just as worried about their son, but he was trying to be strong and calm for her at least.

She watched silently as Daisuke spoke words of comfort to her son. When her son is asleep she will found out what happened. She will find out why he was out in a snowstorm and who are the people who had hurt her child. Her questions will be answered rather they want to or not. She is a mother. She will protect her own.


	6. Answers and Discovers

AS: Hi, it's Apollomon x Stingmon with another chapter.

Ken: This time the truth comes out!

Daisuke: Yeah! And Takeru blushes like a girl! *snickers*

Takeru: SHUT UP!

Ken: Polls are still up for who you want for Dai to pair with.

Daisuke: *looks at poll list* Yeah the choices are: Hikari *cheers*, Meya *cheers*; miyako *gags*; Sora *looks at poll. Blinks. Looks at poll. Looks at AS* Really? Sora? Isn't she Taichi or Yamato's girl?

AS: *Fuming* NO! Continue the list!

Takeru: *Takes list from Daisuke* We have Hikari, Meya, Miyako, Sora, and Mimi.

Daisuke: *grumbles* Please pick Hikari.

Ken: Or Meya-chan!

Daisuke: Whose side are you on?

Ken: Yours of course. *blinks* But dont you think she's cute Dai?

Daisuke: *thinks* weelll, yeah. She's pretty cute. But then there's Hikari. But you have a good point about Meya. *thinks some more*

Takeru: OKAY! Before Daisuke decides to ramble more we would like to inform you that this chapter was suppose to be for next month.

AS: Meaning that I will not be updating this story next month.

Takeru: She is going to be working on **Rise of the Demon Lords**

AS: I want to get a few chapters in before school starts in September.

Ken: Anyway please review...

Takeru: Comment...

Daisuke: Fav...

AS: And Follow

Ken, AS, Dai, Takeru: ENJOY!

* * *

Takeru tried not to wince under Mrs. Ichijouji's intense glare. He couldn't blame her. His mother would probably do the same thing if he woken up from a nightmare cry about someone were being mean to him.

Takeru sighed as he looked at the others. He, the witch, and Daisuke were sitting in chairs near the bed. The three adults were standing in front of us. Mrs. Ichijouji was glaring at everyone, including the doctor. Daisuke was sitting the closest to Ken, since Ken refused to let go of his hand when he fell back to sleep.

"Now can someone tell me why was my baby crying?" Everyone winced at the blaze in her eyes and the tone in her voice. Mrs. Ichijouji was definitely angry.

"I can answer that, Mrs. Ichijouji. " We all turned to the witch as she spoke up. Surprisingly, Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes softened slightly.

"Meya, sweetie, it's so good to see you again."

"Likewise." Takeru was shocked. _They know each other?_ "You see Mrs. Ichijouji. Ken was crying because he must have remembered how the other students treat him at school."

Mrs. Ichijouji frowned slightly. "What do you mean? Ken-chan hasn't said anything to me about any school problems."

The witched looked sadly at Mrs. Ichijouji. "That because the students have been bullying him for a few years now." Both Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji gasped in shock.

"Our son is being bullied and we are just now learning about this!" Mr. Ichijouji yells in anger.

Mrs. Ichijouji looks just as anger and just as upset. "Do you know why?"

She sighed sadly before she replied, "It's because of your elder son." Takeru felt just as confused as Ken's parents were. What did Ken's deceased older brother have to do with this?

"What you mean dear? I don't understand. My oldest is dead."

"Osamu Ichijouji had quite a reputation in the school, even till this day. Many of the students resented him. When your son died they turned their resentment towards Ken. Ken was always nice, polite, and kind towards them. However, the students are always constantly mocking him, calling him names, and even going as far as pushing him around. Just the other day some of the students tried to push him down a flight of stairs." _On my god! I was wondering why Ken was limping slightly when we met up in the Digital World for a picnic two weeks ago._

Takeru, along with Daisuke and Mr. Ichijouji, winced when Mrs. Ichijouji started screaming in rage. "I knew something was wrong! What kind of school allows bullying and doesn't do anything about it or at least inform me about!" Mr. Ichijouji placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, probably in hope of calming her down. So this is whom Ken gets his personality and emotional side from?

"Honey, please calm. You're going to wake Ken up." Mrs. Ichijouji did calm down a bit for Ken's sake, but anger still flashed in her eyes.

"To bad we can't attend his school." Daisuke said as he looked at Takeru. Takeru nodded in agreement. From the corner of this eye he saw that the witch had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about what Daisuke just said.

"Well, there is an exchange program at the school." Takeru and Daisuke brighten at the idea.

"That's great! We can attend Ken's school then and help him out, especially since he has amnesia now. I can't wait to kick those kids butts for messing with my best friend!" Takeru couldn't help but smile at Daisuke. It was a good plan and protecting Ken was a number one priority.

Takeru was thankful for Meya-san's suggestion about the exchange program. She was looking out for Ken's wellbeing. Takeru did notice though that Mrs. Ichijouji had a small frown on her features.

"You two might not be about to get in." Takeru and Daisuke looked at her in confusion.

"What you mean Mrs. Ichijouji?" Takeru asked.

"You see the school is very strict. They don't tolerate slacking and clowning around. They expect their students to excel through their advances classes." Takeru looked at Daisuke and cringed. Both he and Daisuke would slack off at times; Daisuke more than him but still.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck in disappointment. "Well, what do we do then? I don't like the idea of those kids attacking Ken like that." Everyone was quiet until Mr. Ichijouji spoke up with shocking news.

"Well we just have to move to Odaiba then." Mrs. Ichijouji was the first to speak.

"What? But what about your job?" Mr. Ichijouji chuckles weakly at his wife, scratching his cheek lightly.

"The thing is that I was given an offer to transfer to the company's sister location here in Odaiba." Mrs. Ichijouji was speechless. "I thought about how all of Ken's friends are in Odaiba, so I accepted the offer. The company has already helped with housing arrangements and transportation. I was going to surprise you and Ken with a very nice house that has been paid for six months in advances at the end of the week."

Takeru had a smile on his face about the news. This meant that Ken would be going to their school. And by the look on Mrs. Ichijouji's face it seemed that this just solved their problems. She was very happy and immediately hugged her husband, sobbing and smiling much like her son does.

Takeru smiles to his friend as they watched Ken's parents. Ken mother was happy that Ken would be able to go to a school were he will be safe and surround by friends that love him. Takeru's smile turned to a worry frown when he remembered that the others with be attending the same school, most likely the same classes. Takeru glanced at Daisuke and noticed that he had a similar frown on his face as he did.

"Ken might not be happy with seeing the others." Takeru spoke his thoughts out load.

"What you mean?" Mr. Ichijouji asked with a quizzical look. "Did you kids have a fight or something?"

Takeru bit his lip worriedly as Daisuke took up the conversation. "It's a long story."

"We have time dearly. Please tell us what happened." Mrs. Ichijouji told him.

Daisuke sighed. "Well, did Ken ever tell you about the Digital World and the Digimon Kaiser?" Takeru cringed. Did they really have to go there?

"Yes. About a month after you kids defeated that vampire digimon he told us about his adventures. He told us about his battles with Ryo and Veemon, how he got the Dark Spore and what it did to him."

"He was very upset by it." Mr. Ichijouji spoke up after his wife. "We always wondered why he was cold and distant for those many years and then depressed later on."

"We are just glad you dearies managed to save him before it was too late." Takeru had tears in his eyes. He was glad they managed to save Ken too.

"This will make this easier than." Daisuke said with a short pause. "Do you remember the day when Ken got home late when some digimon attack Tokyo?" Both of Ken's parents nodded. They even mentioned that was the day Ken told them about digimon. "Well there's more to the story from what happened that day. You see some evil digimon was after the Dark Spore and demanded Ken to go with him. However, a human came with a truck full of kids and kidnapped Ken, using the other kids as bait."

"I knew something happened when he didn't call." Mrs. Ichijouji sobbed.

"The man scanned the Dark Spore from Ken and raped him. But he couldn't remember it until a week ago."

"MY BABY WAS WHAT?" Takeru winced as Ken's mother began to cry. Mr. Ichijouji was pale and didn't even try to stop her from yelling about why her baby boy and how could this have happened to her sweet Ken-chan. It took several minutes to get Ken's mother to calm down and several more before Daisuke could continue.

"Like I said before he didn't remember until recently. Ken was really scared because of the memories. I thought about asking the others for advise. The Older Chosen Children are older and smarter than me. I thought maybe they would be able to help, so I called the others to come to my place yesterday for a meeting."

"What happened? Were they able to help?" Mr. Ichijouji asked, with unsuppressed worry.

"No, it was the exact opposite." Daisuke said dryly. "As soon as I told them all hell broke loose. They all saw Ken shaking and took it the wrong way. They all started blaming Ken for what happened. They accused him of lying and deceiving them and a bunch of other stuff. It got so bad that Taichi-san yelled that Ken was no longer part of the team. When Ken came out of whatever episode he was in he panicked and ran out of the complex and into a snowstorm."

"I had Patamon look for him, but they didn't return. Daisuke yelled at them and kicked them out. In the morning he left with Veemon to look for him. We didn't know he was here until you called me saying that he was in the hospital." Takeru finished with a sad expression. It did not take long for Ken's parents to explode in rage and disbelief.

"WHAT? Is everyone hurting our son?" Takeru groaned. He knew this would happen.

"No." Daisuke replied with a very serious face. "Ken is my best friend. Me, Meya-chan, and Takeru will protect him. We will never hurt him." Takeru and Meya-san nodded in agreement.

"My dad has being asking if there was another school I wanted to go to since he's expanding his company." Meya-san mused thoughtfully.

Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji brightened at the news. They were so thrilled that their son had such wonderful friends to help him at a moments notice. Takeru smiled at the turn of events. He was worried that Ken's parents would freak out and questioned them more about what happened. Well, he knew from the last couple times he visited Ken's home; Mrs. Ichijouji had a habit of being over protective and fawning over her only son. It was adorable really. They were so alike. Ken was most definitely his mother's son.

A small whimper caught everyone's attention. We all turned to Ken who was whimpering in his sleep. All eyes turned to Takeru and Daisuke as Ken whimpered the following words in his sleep.

"Takeru…Daisuke…don't leave me…don't let him take me…"

* * *

Daisuke was stunned to say the least. Whatever Ken was dreaming of was not pretty? He knew for a fact that he would not abandon Ken and neither would Takeru. By the sound of it Ken was not reliving a memory, but a nightmare.

Daisuke softly whispers words of reassurance to his best friend and Jogress partner. At the sound of his voice Ken calmed down slightly and went back into a peaceful sleep. Daisuke couldn't help but smile as Ken murmurs, "Takeru…tambien te quiero."

Daisuke had spent the last three years listening boredly as his best friend talks in Spanish to his older cousin, who was currently traveling the world. Ken's cousin was quite cute. She was nice and polite like Ken and Hikari, but had a fierily and stubborn personality like Meya. It was annoying how they switched from Japanese to Spanish within a ten second time span though. Then again he was now able to understand half of what they talked about during that time. At least now he can gloat that he knows part of another language. And the others call him stupid. Ken's smartness must be rubbing off on him.

Daisuke glanced at everyone else to see their reactions. Mrs. Ichijouji had a soft smile on her face. _Why do I get the feeling that she knew who Ken liked for a while now? Maybe Ken told her like he told me._ Mr. Ichijouji had a confused look on his face. He clearly doesn't know Spanish. Daisuke noticed that Doctor Kido had a similar expression that matched Mr. Ichijouji's. Meya had a disappointed expression on her face. He had to admit he has a small crush on her. She was nice and pretty like Hikari. At least Meya didn't toy with his emotions when he flirted with her a few months back. Though he never openly expressed his feelings, like he did towards Hikari.

It hurt when Hikari kept leading him on like that. When he did ask her out she brushed him off and said she couldn't, maybe next time. Sadly he thought if there was going to be a next time. After the way she reacted during the meeting yesterday Daisuke began to reevaluate his feelings towards her. Does he love Hikari still? Should he give up on her or should he look into his new crush?

With a mental shove, he tossed those thoughts aside for now. Daisuke looked at Takeru. Daisuke would have snickered if it weren't for the fact that Ken's parents were around. Takeru seemed to know what Ken said since he was blushing like crazy. His eyes were wide in shock. He was so going to rub it in later.

* * *

Meya watched as Takeru and Daisuke switched places, since Ken kept whimpering his name. Meya felt a little disappointed though. She had liked Ken as more then just a friend. She always wondered why he never asked any girls out or accepted their ridiculous declarations of love. Sighing inwardly to herself, she thought back to the show. The show never mentioned of Ken liking guys. In fact it showed that Ken married the bitch Inoue Miyako. She never liked her. Not in the show and not in real life.

She was still a little upset, but maybe it was for the best. The blonde did seem to like him too. They are cute together. With a smile she noticed the smug look Daisuke had on his face. She remembered from the show that he was quite cute, stubborn, and brave. Even now she still thought that. Though, didn't he like that Kamiya girl? To be honest, Meya didn't like her either. She may have been the Child of Light, but that girl can be a bitch if she kept toying with Daisuke's feelings like that. If she didn't like Daisuke in the first place all she has to do is say so. It was hard to tell though. She kept flirting with both Takeru and Daisuke and this Wallace boy. God. Why was life so hard?

With a sigh she thought if maybe Daisuke could like her back if she attempted to flirt, even a little, maybe later though. She'll have to do something about the prototypes.

* * *

Takeru was surprised at his predicament. He hadn't expected for Ken to whimper his name in his sleep or say that he likes him in Spanish. Honestly he only took Spanish for one year and hated it. He preferred French better, but maybe he should start learning Spanish again. Ken seems to be fluent in it.

Though he couldn't help but smile. Patamon was right. Ken does say his name in his sleep. He must have said the same thing before. Takeru couldn't help but think about how crazy this day was. No way in a million years would he kiss his crush, who has amnesia by the way, and get the feelings returned or hear him confess his feelings subconsciously in his sleep. Overall it was a crazy day.

He smiles softly as Ken begins to stir in his arms. When Ken kept calling for him Daisuke decided to switch places but not before whispering not to do anything inappropriate. He glared at him of course but it went falling on deaf ear. Unfortunate, really, Daisuke can be such a pain at times that it is not funny. He would have to find a way to get back at him.

* * *

Ken stirred as he felt himself return to wakefulness again. He was glad though. It was not fun having one nightmare after another. Ken was terrified when he met the Digimon Kaiser in the forest. It was not fun getting slapped by him, followed by getting a ton of memories being thrown in front of him. He was glad for Daisuke's help though.

When he met the Kaiser again near a desert he was able to fight him off. The Kaiser was frustrated when Ken was able to fight him off with good memories and Daisuke's encouraging words. However, he was taken aback when the Kaiser tossed memories of his classmates at him. It was awful! The majority of the students hated him for some reason. Many of the students called him many hurtful names. Others tried to push him around or tried to attack him just because they hated his brother. Why were they attacking him just because of his brother? Shouldn't they complain to him then and not Ken? Speaking of brother, where was Sam? Shouldn't he have defended him or something? Did his brother not care about him? Ken wondered why he didn't tell his parents. Would they listen to him? Would they believe him? Or would they ignore him like they always do, since he's not as smart or talented as his older brother?

Ken cried as the memories overflowed him. They were too painful. They were too raw. The Kaiser laughed at his obvious pain. He taunted him. Telling him to give in to the Darkness once again. He said something about allowing _him_ to take over. But before the Kaiser could say anything else the dream was interrupted by a golden light. The sound of his best friend's voice was calling him, telling him to calm down and to wake up. The golden light protected him and returned him to his hospital room. Ken remembered crying in Daisuke's arms. He remembered hearing a woman's voices before he passed out from exhaustion.

When Ken met the Kaiser again it was at a lake. The lake was disturbing. The lake was black and grey. It felt wrong, very wrong. The Kaiser watched him as he looked warily at the lake. Ken didn't like it for some reason and the Kaiser knew it. When Ken looked at the Kaiser he noticed that he was holding his whip. Ken panicked and reacted when the Kaiser attacked. He moved out of the way the first time. When he dodged the attack he got too close to the lake. The Kaiser attacked again, hitting Ken's leg and sending him back into the lake. Ken whimpered as the icy cold water moved and tried to pull him under. Ken called for help. As Ken called for help he was relieved to see both Daisuke and Takeru. He thought they were going to help him, but he was wrong. Daisuke and Takeru glared at him with hatred. They told him he was tainted and that he was better off with _him_.

Ken cried, begging them not to leave him, not to leave him with _him._ The water pulled him completely under. Ken's eyes blurred as he struggled for air. Ken silently prayed for someone to help him, as a dark hand began to reach for him. In that moment of fear a familiar golden light appeared. The light drove the hand away with its rays of golden light. The voice coming from the light comforted him with its soothing words as it surround him in a warm light that took him away from the cold water.

When Ken opened his eyes. He realized that he was not in his hospital room but in a park. He smiled as a familiar boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat in front of him. The boy gently caressed his cheek and tilted his head slightly. He watched in happiness as the boy pressed his lips to his. The kiss was so soft, so wonderful. Ken closed his eyes as he returned the kiss as his own emotions flared. Ken sighed in contentment when they pulled apart. The boy smiled as he spoke the sweetest words to him. With a smile Ken replied, "Takeru… tambien te quiero." Ken wasn't sure why he said 'I like you too' in Spanish. It just felt right. He knew he likes Takeru, even if he couldn't remember him that well.

Ken slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was being held by someone. Ken smiles shyly when his vision cleared, seeing Takeru smiling at him. Ken shifted his eyes slightly and saw Daisuke and Meya sitting in a chair next to Takeru. Behind them were three adults. One of them was his doctor and the other two were… Who are they?

Ken glanced at them a little longer when the two slowly approached the bed. They looked familiar somehow. It's on the tip of his tongue. The women looked familiar. As he took in her features he felt a sense of peace and comfort. Her eyes were filled with so much warmth, love and worry. As he processed that, a memory sparked in him. He saw the women with him in a kitchen. They were baking cookies together. They were laughing about some boy on the TV and Ken was blushing. Another memory came and this time he saw the man, the women, Wormmon and himself eating together in the dinning room. Everyone was happy, laughing about something that the man said.

Tears came to his eyes as he realized whom they were. With a trembling voice he sobbed, "Mama? Papa?"

His mother gives him a watery smile as she scoops him up from Takeru's arm and pulls him into a bear hug. Ken buries his face in her chest, feeling safe and happy that his mother was here. "Mama! Mama!"

"Oh, my baby! I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm here now! Everything is going to be better, you'll see." Ken sobbed with his mother. He knew she was right. She never lied to him. He knew that she was right. He knew it in his heart. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He knew it was his father. His father didn't say anything since both he and his mother were both crying uncontrollably. His father was never really the emotional type like he and his mother was, but that didn't mean that he wasn't just as worried, just as hurt and just as loving. The simple gesture was enough.

* * *

Takeru smiles at the reunion. He was glad that Ken remembers his parents. He saw the sadness in their eyes when Ken didn't recognize them at first, but then his eyes unfocused slightly as he remembered something. What exactly he remembered, Takeru wasn't sure. But by the way Ken called his mother, followed by crying in her arms, probably suggested that he remembered her from whatever memory he had of her.

It took a while to get both mother and son to calm down. Both Ken and Mrs. Ichijouji were both emotional people. Like he said before, Ken was his mother's son.

Mr. Ichijouji was talking quietly to his wife, as she held a semi-sleepily Ken. Takeru had given up his seat when the two started crying. Not wanting to disturb the little moment, he gave Mrs. Ichijouji his seat so she could hold Ken properly. Mrs. Ichijouji was very thankful and offered to give the seat back when Ken had calmed down, but Ken had refused to let her move any amount of feet away from him. With a sigh and an apologetic smile Mrs. Ichijouji remained in the seat.

A sudden hit in the ribcage made Takeru yelp in pain. It wasn't that hard but still. He was going to have a bruise. Takeru growled at Daisuke when he saw a very smug look on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing really. Just making sure you hadn't died from the realization of Ken's confession to you, even if he wasn't conscious." Takeru blushed before swiping his hand to hit Daisuke on the head. He missed unfortunately. Daisuke laughed and avoided another attack that he tried to deal on him. Growling to himself as Daisuke caught his wrist, he glared. Daisuke gave him a look that made his growling expression turn into a concern one.

"What?" Takeru asked as Daisuke and Meya-san looks at the door. Takeru follows their gazes and sees one of the Chosen there. "Joe?" Joe Kido was a college student and planning to be a doctor like his father. He has long blue hair, glasses, a blue jacket over a white shirt, and black slacks.

Joe looks nervously into the room as his father turns to him in an annoyed matter. "Joe Kido, where have you been? I could have used your help when Mr. Ichijouji kept waking up from nightmares!" Joe blinked at him in confusion.

"But dad, you told us not to be in the room. You kicked us all out remember." This time it was Doctor Kido to blink in confusion.

"Wait you were with that group of kids." Joe nodded. Doctor crossed his arms in suspicion. "Did you yell at Mr. Ichijouji at the meeting yesterday?" Joe flinched slightly at his father's tone.

Moving his glasses to the bridge of his nose he replied, "Yes and no." His father raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes, I was at the meeting. And yes I was yelling too, but it wasn't at Ken. I was trying to get Miyako-chan and Iori-kun to calm down or at least prevent them from doing something they would regret later." He looks at Daisuke, Takeru, and finally Ken. With a sad sigh he adds, "Actually after what happened I think everyone is now feeling guilty for what they did."

Takeru couldn't agree more. Thanks to them Ken was in a hospital with amnesia. They should feel guilty! However, he couldn't blame Joe though. He was a doctor in training and an intern at the hospital. If he remembered correctly Joe was trying to hold back Miyako and Iori. Miyako as usual was being judgmental and Iori was allowing his anger to cloud his judgment again. What a mess!

"Who are you?" Devimon! He had forgotten about Ken. How will he react to Joe being here?

* * *

Ken felt emotionally drained. It was a good emotional drain though. He was happy for once. He relaxed as his mother held him. His mother had tried to move, but he refused. If she left he will have to face the Kaiser again. He wasn't sure if he could handle another encounter with him yet.

Ken closed his eyes, feeling them getting heavy. The people around him were talking quietly. However, he couldn't understand what they were talking about. His mind was fuzzy and couldn't really process what was being said. Ken snuggled closer to his mother. He was about to drift to sleep again when he heard a new voice. Curious, Ken opened his eyes. At the door was a young man. He looked just like the doctor. Were they related? They looked like it. There were a lot of similarities between them. They both had blue hair, but at different lengths. They both had glasses and similar facial structures. Even the shape of their eyes was similar.

Ken wondered what they were talking about. The young man flinched slightly at something Doctor Kido said. Ken mentally shook himself out of his sleepily state. What were they talking about?

"I was trying to get Miyako-chan and Iori-kun to calm down or at least prevent them from doing something they would regret later."

Ken frowned. Who were Miyako and Iori? Did he know them? Were they other Chosen like him? Or were they the people that hated him too? Ken then noticed that he looked sad. Why was he sad?

"Actually after what happened I think everyone is now feeling guilty for what they did."

Ken blinked in confusion. Guilty? Who was feeling guilty? Why?

Silence filled the small room. Ken didn't like it. This silence was very uncomfortable. It was as if there was tension between the young man and the doctor. Ken didn't understand what was going on, but he had to break this tension. How can he sleep if someone else is miserable among the people that are supposed to be helping him?

"Who are you?" Everyone turned to look at him. What? Why does everyone look surprised? Did they think that he fell asleep or something?

The young man looks at him with nervousness and concern. Ken smiled at him. There was no need for him to feel nervous. The young man glanced at his parents. His mother had a soft smile on her face, while his father had a guarded face. Odd. Why was his guarded? Did he not like this young man or something?

The young man looked back at Ken and smiled after a brief moment. He walked into the room and stood in front of him. Ken sensed an aura of familiarity around him. He knew him somehow. But he couldn't remember how, yet anyway.

"Hi, Kun-kun. My name is Kido Joe. I'm the Chosen Child of Reliability. My partner is Gomamon, but he's not with me at the moment." Ken thought for a moment. Joe? That name sounded familiar. "How are you feeling?" Ken yawned softy. Why was he so tired?

"Tired." Ken simply replied, but he didn't fail to notice the concern look on Joe's face or on everyone else's for that matter.

"You should really get some sleep. You look exhausted." Ken frowned at that. He couldn't go back to sleep. What about those nightmares? It could comeback. Then what would he do?

"But my nightmares." Ken countered sleepily. Why was he so sleepily? Haven't he been sleeping all day?

"Sweetie, you wont get better if you don't sleep." Ken's mother said softy. "If you have another nightmare we'll wake you. You have nothing to fear. Okay?" Ken sighed. He couldn't fight with his mother. He didn't have the strength anyway. Even as she spoke he was slowly drifting off.

Ken felt his mother gently laying him back on the pillow. As soon as his head hit the pillow his mind began to drift. He didn't stir when his mother kissed him on his cheek. Nor did he stir when she tucked him in and told him sweet dreams. He didn't stir when Patamon and DemiVeemon decided to take a nap near his body. Nor did he stir when Minomon crawled onto his stomach and napped on his chest.

Ken found himself drifting off into the darkness. Every noise around him was becoming low and fuzzy. As he entered the final stage of entering total sleepfulness, he vaguely heard Daisuke yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" before he came face to face with _him_.


	7. Misunderstanding

Takeru: You are crazy.

AS: What?

Takeru: Have you not seen your latest chapter. Poor Ken. HOW COULD YOU?

AS: *Raise hands in surrender* Okay! Okay! This had to happen, but more is to come!

Ken: Haven't I been torture enough?

AS: Sorry Ken-chan! *hug him* There still the big villian in this fic and you get to beat him up!

Ken: *frowns* But not before I endure more nightmares and pain.

AS: YEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Look it's BlackWarGreymon! *muses look at the sky*

Takeru/Ken: Where? *Muses frown and look at Apollomon x Stingmon and seeing her fleeing on Stingmon* GET BACK HERE! *They run after her*

AS: *Smiles* Bye! *Stingmon flyes off* Enjoy the fic

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Misunderstanding**

Taichi bit his lip as he walked down the hall. He felt guilty for what he had done. He was surprised and over reacted. He had heard of stories in school about kids being raped and scared to tell anyone. He was always on the side of those who were traumatized by their experience. However, he never thought someone close to him would be violated. He never thought his sister's friend would ever be traumatized like that.

He admits he may have let his emotions take over and misunderstood what Daisuke was talking about. In truth he was just acting in shocked and disbelief. He never meant to drive Ken away and have him afraid of him. He couldn't get Ken's fearful expression out of his mind. Ken was so afraid of him. Taichi never had someone afraid of him before. It was not a good feeling.

Taichi could hear the others talking. Ken didn't remember Joe at all, but wasn't reacting badly towards him. He frowned when they said Ken looked exhausted. Something didn't seem right. Ken then complained about his nightmares. What nightmares was he having? Was it about him and the others?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Taichi flinched. He knew Daisuke was mad but he didn't think he would be that furious with him. Granted he acted stupid. And he may be the cause that Ken is in the hospital but…

Taichi glanced at the others miserably. Ken's parents looked angry, Joe looked sad, Takeru was not even looking at him, and the doctor did not seem to be at all happy. "Mr. Kamiya, please step into the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji please come with me." Taichi sighs as he walks into the hall with Ken's parents, the doctor, and Joe. Taichi leans on the wall as the three adults watch him. "Now Mr. Kamiya, you do realize quite the problem you've caused?"

Taichi's shoulders slumped. "I know and I can't express how truly sorry I am. I don't know what came over me when I said that stuff." Taichi didn't dare look at Mr. Ichijouji. He knew that Ken's father would be angry.

"What happen at the meeting?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked calmly. Taichi sighed.

"Well when Daisuke-kun told us about Ken-kun being raped I guess I over reacted. I couldn't believe that someone I knew got hurt like that. I heard of it happening, but I didn't think someone I knew would actually get raped." Taichi glanced at Ken's mother. "Ken was shaking when we got there and it got worse when Daisuke continued to talk. The others took Ken's shaking the wrong way I guess. They started throwing words at him, adding to the fuel that I stupidly started."

The doctor frowned. "How badly was he shaking when you got there?"

"Well, it was only slightly. He was holding Wormmon and Wormmon seemed to be talking to him. It got worse later on. When we were yelling he didn't seem to notice what we were saying. Now that I think about it was like he was there, but not there."

Ken's parents looked at each other in worry for their son. Dr. Kido rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Young Mr. Ichijouji was showing obvious signs of abuse and rape. He most likely didn't hear you until he came out of the episode."

Taichi groaned and hit his head on the wall. What a mess he made. "I know that now." Taichi hadn't felt his bad since he got his sister sent to the hospital when she was little. They could have lost Ken if that girl hadn't found him when she did. He could have died, much like his sister could have, when he didn't something stupid. "I can't express how sorry I am. It hurt to see him so afraid of me. I never meant to…" His voice trailed off as he tried to get a grip on his emotions.

While he was trying to control his rising emotions he felt warm arms pulling him into a hug. He blinked in confusion as Ken's mother hugged him.

"We all do stupid things." She told him. "Even as Ken's parents we have done things we are not proud of, but we were able to get a second chance to prove ourselves – to be better parents. I know with time, my baby boy will give you that same chance. It's who he is after all.

Taichi smiles and nods at her words. He knew Ken personality very well. Ken was a kind boy with a big and gentle heart. If they have given Ken a second chance after what happened with the whole Dark Spore thing, then why not them. Davis often said that Ken was very kind and forgiving after all.

"Noooo…" Everyone stiffen as they heard Ken whimpering in his sleep. He sounded so afraid. Why? "Taichi hates me…" Taichi frowned. "After all I've down to Agumon…"

"Is this kid still on this?" Taichi asked in disbelief. "Me and him are so going to have a long conversation about this when he gets his memories back." Taichi mumbled to himself.

"That's not true Ken-kun." They heard Daisuke say. "Taichi is not mad. We all know it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled."

"That's right." Takeru agreed. "Besides Agumon and Taichi forgave you, despite it not being your fault in the first place."

Taichi listened quietly as Ken's whimpering reduced. For a few moments he seemed to relax. However, that peaceful sleep was interrupted as he began to whimper again from another nightmare. Only this time it was about his parents. Ken's parents paled as Ken whimpered about his parent's liking Osamu better then him. He whimpered that they never notice him and often push him to be like Osamu.

Mr. Ichijouji sighed. "Damn he's relapsing." Mr. Ichijouji looked at his wife as he rubbed his temple in anxiety. "We have worked so hard to make up for our mistakes. We have gotten so close as a family." He sighs. "What are we going to do?" Mrs. Ichijouji shrugs, looking just as concern as her husband was.

"Ken," Daisuke's voice spoke softly. "Your parents love you more than anything in the world. They feel horrible for the mistakes they did in the past. But don't let that bother you."

"We're not sure what you're dreaming about now, but please believe us when we tell you that everything is in the past. Your parents care for you. You guys have gotten closer over the years, from what we can see, when me and Davis come over."

Taichi continues to listen and was relieved when Ken calmed down again. He was definitely relapsing. Taichi had caused such a mess and he's not even sure how to fix it.

"He seems to be calming down." Ken's mother spoke quietly. The two adults nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we talk some more elsewhere? I don't want Ken to have nightmares on what we talk about." Dr. Kido directed at Ken's parents. They nodded and were startled when Ken started whimpering again. Dr. Kido wasted no time in getting everyone as faraway from the room. Taichi followed the adults as they were all rushed out of the hall and into a more quieter place to talk.

* * *

Meya bites her lip in worry. The boys were forced to wake Ken as he had a third nightmare after the first two. This time he was remembering about that meeting that Daisuke and the Takeru was talking about before. Ken was saying something about them hating him or something like and a bunch of other stuff that made her want to hit them.

Ken was slowly falling back to sleep as he rested in Takeru's arms. The boys were just talking randomly in order to distract Ken from the nightmare or memory he just had. He did seem out of it when he woke up. It was like he wasn't really fully awake.

The two boys sighed in relief as Ken's breathing evened out again. Takeru gently laid the sleeping boy on the bed. Takeru glanced at Daisuke and then at her.

"Hopefully he'll dream of something positive this time?" He asked with a faint hopeful smile. The two sighed in worry.

"I'm not sure." Daisuke said with a worry glanced. "He seems to be getting one bad dream after another."

Meya glanced at Ken in worry. This was her fault. Datamon warned her and now the bots must have malfunctioned. Meya reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She touched the screen and texted Datamon. She frowned when he sent her a lengthy message saying that he warned her about the bots not being tested so they had no idea how they would work. He was also telling her some stupid invention that he was doing in the lab. _Did he really have to rub it in? I already feel bad for the stuff he's going through._

"Meya-chan? Is something wrong?" Meya glanced at Daisuke. He was looking at her in curiosity, while Takeru was looking at her in suspicion.

"Checking in on Datamon." They blinked at her in confusion. "The last time I left him alone he thought it would be cool to prove that he was smarter then humans by trying to break into the security system of the United States' Pentagon." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Serious?" Daisuke asked. She sighed.

"Reminds me of when Datamon tried to make a copy of Sora." Takeru said thoughtfully at the memory. Meya nodded in understanding. She remembered that episode. Datamon often complained that the Datamon on the show was a moron and made him look bad.

"What is he a mad doctor or something?" Daisuke asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I think you mean mad scientist, Davis."

"I know what I said TG!"

Meya rolled her eyes as the two boys snapped back at each other. _Those two sure like to argue with each other._

* * *

 _Ken ran through the forest as he came after him. He was attacking him. Ken cried out for help as he dodged some branches that was in his way._

 _Ken felt his heart beat faster as he ran. Fear gripped him. There was no Daisuke. There was no Takeru. There was no Wormmon, Veemon, or Patamon. No one was around to help him face him. He was alone, so very alone._

 _"They can not save you! I will rise again!"_

* * *

Daisuke jumped as Ken screamed. Daisuke shakes his friend awake from the nightmare he was having. "KEN! WAKE UP!"

Ken gasps as he awakes from his nightmare. He clings to Daisuke as if he was a lifeline. Daisuke gently rubs Ken's back, hoping to calm him down again. Daisuke wasn't sure how much of this Ken could take. He was having one nightmare after another.

"Ken?" Daisuke whispers softly. "It's alright. You're safe." Ken's body continues to shake violently. Daisuke frowns. He wondered what Ken was dreaming of.

"He's…coming…after…me…" Ken mumbled into his chest as he sobs. Daisuke frowns.

"What are you talking about Ken?" Takeru asked as he helped Daisuke calm Ken down. However, Ken just said the same thing again and again. Daisuke was very concerned. It was like Ken was in his own little world or something.

Daisuke gently pulled back so he can see Ken's face. He felt knots in the pit of his stomach when he saw the terrified look in Ken's eyes. Tears continued to fall down Ken's cheeks as Takeru tries to wipe them away. He frowned when Ken continued to sob about someone coming after him.

"I…don't…want to remember…I don't…want to…remember him…" After Ken those words he stiffened and froze. Takeru and Daisuke watch in concern as Ken's eyes had that faraway look.

Meya gasped softly as Ken stiffen and froze in place. She bit her lip in frustration. She was stupid. She should have tested the bots first before giving them to Ken. The bots were now suppressing his memories. _Would he remember anything now?_ She wondered.

"You should probably reintroduce yourself." She told them when Ken's eyes refocused on them in confusion. They blinked at her in confusion and asked why. She simply gestured to Ken and didn't say anymore.

Daisuke shrugged his shoulder and looked at Ken. "Ken? I'm Daisuke and this is Takeru. Do you remember us?"

Ken blinked at the two in confusion. "I know who you are, but…" Ken shook his head as if to clear it. "What happened?"

Takeru frowned in concern. "You had a nightmare." Ken looked at him in confusion.

"Nightmare? I don't remember that." Ken said with a slight frown. "Did I say what it was about?" Takeru glances at Daisuke who looked just as confused.

"You kept mumbling about someone coming after you." Daisuke told him in a voice that suggested that he was worried. "Don't you remember? You were hysterical up until a few moments ago." Ken frowned at him and shook his head in confusion.

"No," Ken replied uncertainly. "Is that's why I'm in a hospital?"

Meya groaned as the two boys looked at him in shock. It seems that the bots blocked all his bad memories. Things were not looking good.

"Ken you were caught in a snowstorm yesterday. You woke up this morning without any memories." Ken frowned at him again. "Don't you remember?"

Ken looked at them tiredly. "I…I remember waking up to Meya-chan and she was telling me stuff. I remember to the two of you, the digimon, my parents, Joe-san, and…" Ken looks at them uncertainly. "And this boy, but…" Ken shook his head in confusion. "I can't recall his name. There's something about him that bothers me though."

Takeru couldn't stop, but stare at his crush. What in the DigiWorld was going on? It was like Ken's mind was wiped out or something like that. Takeru feared that the Dark Spore had something to do with this. But that didn't make sense. The Dark Spore was dormant, so it couldn't be that. However, a small voice in his mind was telling him that something bad was going to happen; something that could change everything that they knew about their friend.

* * *

Daisuke shifts his attention to Meya after Ken went back to sleep. Something was not right. When Ken froze he felt as if something was tugging at his mind. Something was happening to his best friend and he knew it wasn't good.

"Meya-chan?" Meya looks at him nervously. Daisuke crosses his arms lazily across his chest. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Like why you told us to reintroduce ourselves to Ken-kun?" Takeru asked in suspicion, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Meya sighed and stretched in her chair slightly. "This is all my fault." Daisuke frowned at her in confusion.

"What you're talking about? You didn't put Ken in a hospital." Meya gives him a sad look.

"True, but I may be the cause for his memory loss."

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asks angrily. Daisuke looks at him worriedly.

"Remember when I said that Ken was being bullied at school." They both nodded. "Well it's pretty bad. Ken is pretty much miserable at school and it doesn't help when the Chosen treats him like he doesn't exist." The two boys flinched at that. "I wanted to help him. So my digimon helped me make these prototype bots."

"Bots?" Takeru and Daisuke asked in curiosity. Meya sighed again.

"What they do?" Daisuke asked, wondering how it was suppose to help Ken.

"Datamon programed it to suppress any bad memories. However, I fear that it might have malfunctioned. I'm not sure if the bots caused the memory loss at first or it could have been an effect of being in the snowstorm for a long time." Meya noticed the heated glare Takeru was giving her and the disappointed, yet surprised, look Daisuke was giving her.

"So you're saying that it's your fault that Ken is relapsing!" Takeru hissed in anger. Takeru was usually calm and had tried to deal with this rationally. But that was thrown out the window when he thought of all the nightmares and memories Ken has been having.

Daisuke turned to Takeru and placed a hand on his shoulder. Takeru glared at him but was taken aback when Daisuke shot a glare of his own. Takeru remained quiet as Daisuke took the lead of the conversation.

"So these bots were meant to block bad memories?" Daisuke asked. Meya nodded. "It looks like it's just kicked in now." Meya blinked and thought about it.

"It does seem like that's the case." Meya said as she processed what he was saying.

"What about his nightmares than?" Takeru asked, completely ignoring Daisuke's glare.

Meya frowned slightly in thought. "Either something is interfering with the programing or it just kicked in now."

Takeru's heated glare was temporarily put on hold, for now. He frowned as he glanced at Ken's sleeping form. He doubted that the bots just kicked in now. That was stupid. If what the witch was saying was true then something must be interfering with the bots. If that's the case then what could be so powerful to create this type of interference. The first thing that popped into Takeru's head was the Dark Spore. But the Dark Spore was dormant and couldn't affect Ken anymore. At least that's what they believed anyway.

* * *

Daisuke cursed silently to himself as he tried to wake Ken up. For some reason he wouldn't. Ken was crying in his sleep about the others hating him. Both he and Takeru tried to reassure Ken that that was not true, that they do care about him. But it was like Ken didn't hear them at all. He just kept on sobbing into Daisuke's chest.

"What's going on in here?" Daisuke sighed audibly as Doctor Kido rushed in, followed by Ken's parents.

"Ken's having a nightmare, but we can't wake him up!" Takeru told them worriedly as he tried to wake Ken up as he sobs that his parents hates him and doesn't love him.

Daisuke noticed that Ken's parents paled, considerably. "Ken-chan, that is not true! We love you very much. You mean everything to us!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried.

At the sound of Ken's mother's voice Ken seemed to calm down a bit. However, that didn't last long since he ended up crying again. Ken sobbed that Takeru hated him since he was the Kaiser. Takeru gasped and immediately pulled Ken out of Daisuke's arms and into his. Takeru softly whispers to him that he does not hate him. He says that he is very concerned about him and wants him to stop having nightmares.

Ken quieted down slightly at the sound of his voice. Takeru smiles as Ken clings to him slightly. He noticed the worried looks Ken's parents were giving their son. Ken was in so much pain right now. When will it end?

* * *

 _Ken tried to run but he couldn't get away. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hide. He wanted to know why they were yelling at him? What did he do? Why did they hate him so much?_

 _"We trusted you!"_

 _"How could this have happened?"_

 _"WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING?"_

 _"Don't you trust us?"_

 _"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LYING KAISER!"_

 _Tears fell down Ken's face as he ran. He had to get away. He had to escape them. He had to escape him. Ken continued to run through a forest as the voices of the Chosen continued to yell angrily at him._

 _"You lied to us!"_

 _"I thought you were our friend!"_

 _"HOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?"_

 _Ken sobbed in misery as a terrifying, cruel voice mocked him, making the pain feel worse._

 _"They hate you." The cruel voice told him._

 _"You are our friend! Why?"_

 _"They ignore you, treat you like you don't exist." The cruel voice continued._

 _"…KAISER! I HATE YOU!"_

 _"They want nothing to do with you…"_

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"You are tainted. They hate you and want you to suffer."_

 _"HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU!"_

 _Ken gasped as he tripped on a root. The cruel words of the Chosen hurt so much that he could practically feel the wounds that they were leaving on his soul. It was deep and painful and there was no way to mend it._

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"No," Ken whispered brokenly._

 _"Yes! The Chosen hate you. Do you know why?" Ken didn't answer the cruel voice. He knew he would tell him. He knew that it would wound him more then he already was. "You are impure."_

 _"No," Ken whimpered._

 _"You are tainted."_

 _"No."_

 _"You belong to Darkness. Darkness owns you."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Darkness forever owns you because you belong to me!"_

 _"KEN IS NO LONGER PART OF THIS TEAM!"_

 _Ken screams, while the cruel voice laughs._


	8. An Enemy Returns

*Muses fall anime style after read chapter*

AS: Guy? *Pokes muses* I think I killed them. *Pokes again and shrugs when they didnt respond* Okay anyway since they all died on me I guess I have to begin. Thanks for reading and following the story. Here is the turning point with the enemies revealed. *Smirks* Yes I said enemies and no I will not tell you who. You have to read to find out. I do not own digimon. Good. Happy. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: An Enemy Returns**

"That's it! Everyone out!" Dr. Kido ordered as Ken screamed and cried hysterically. The poor kid had enough to deal with.

Doctor Kido watched as Daisuke, the Ichijouji's, Meya, and DemiVeemon leave the room. He glanced at Takeru and ordered for him to leave as well. However, Ken refused to let him go.

"Don't leave! Don't leave me Takeru!" Takeru immediately got closer to Ken and held him.

"I'm not going anywhere Ken. I'm not going to leave you. I promise." Takeru glances at him and he sighs. He glances at the door and see the worried expressions of Ken's friends and parents. The poor kid is in so much pain. Ken was going to need serious therapy after this. He just hopes he can get Ken to calm down long enough for him to get a good rest.

* * *

Hikari sighs as she stands next to Miyako and Iori. They all felt guilty for what they did. They all came back with Gennai and his Mexican counterpart, Jose, to make amends and hope to sooth the damage they caused.

Hikari forced herself not to flinch when Daisuke glared at them when he came out of Ken's room. She noticed that a girl was next to him and she was giving them a look the boarded anger and disgust. She felt horrible.

Hikari glanced at her brother. Taichi was leaning against the wall with the most painful expression on his face. Taichi's expression expressed so must guilt and sadness that it hurt. What a mess they have caused. They were supposed to be Ken's friends. They were supposed to be supportive and understand in his time in need. How did everything turn so bad in a matter of a day?

Hikari and Gatomon flinched when Ken began whimpering in his sleep that they hated him and why they were so mean to him. Hikari felt so awful. She was the Chosen of Light. She was supposed to see the good in all beings and help them. And yet she had done the opposite. She had hurt that same person that she cared about, her own friend.

* * *

Tears rolled down Miyako's eyes as she heard Ken in pain. What had she done? She admired Ken. Sure she may have a crush on him, but how could she be such a horrible person? She allowed her own dark feelings to take over and hurt the one person she cared about. She was the Chosen of Love and Sincerity for peak sake! When Ken needed love and understanding, she gave him a bucket of cold water and a slap in the face.

She was wrong, so very wrong. She held Hawkmon as she thought about the awful things she done. Ken was suffering from amnesia. It wasn't his fault he couldn't remember being raped until a week ago. Well that isn't right anymore is it?

She bit her lip and tried not to break down as Ken whimpered about her next. She didn't hate him. She didn't! She shouldn't have said those awful things to him. It was untrue and hurtful. How was she supposed to be the Chosen of Love and Sincerity if she allowed her judgmental side to take over? She wasn't sincere at all! She was heart less and cruel. She said things that she shouldn't have said and now it might be too late.

* * *

Iori bowed his head in shame as he heard Ken sobbing. His grandfather would be so disappointed in him. How could he allow his anger to blind him to the truth? He saw the way Ken was acting and was blinded by his own doubts and insecurities. He only heard part of what Daisuke said and ignored the rest.

What have he done? He was supposed to be the new Chosen of Reliability and Knowledge. Yet he didn't listen to what Daisuke was saying and he didn't even think about comforting and helping Ken when he was suffering from an episode. He allowed his anger to cloud his mind and ended up saying things he wish he hadn't. He called Ken the Kaiser. Iori knew it wasn't Ken's fault. It was like he was being controlled by a digimon outside Ken's control. Why did he say those things? Why? Why? Why?

He didn't bother to stop the tear that traveled down his cheek. Ken was in pain. He was suffering and they were the cause of it. How could he have been so blinded, to act so dishonorable, and end up hurting someone who was a victim?

Iori smiles sadly as Armadillomon nudges his leg. Armadillomon felt guilty too, since he didn't question what was going on. He really didn't say anything and just nodded with him. They were so wrong. They all were so wrong. They deserve the glares that Daisuke was giving them. They were wrong. They all were so, so wrong. Would Ken ever forgive them for what they done?

"DAISUKE! KEN'S IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

Daisuke runs back into the room as Takeru yells. Ken was clenching his head in pain. "It hurts! It hurts!" He yells over and over again.

Doctor Kido was next to Takeru trying to figure out what was wrong. Daisuke stands next to Takeru and sees Minomon frantically trying to get his partners attention.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! What hurts? Tell me! What hurts?" Ken doesn't answer him though. He just keeps on whimpering in pain as Takeru hold him close.

"What happened Takeru-kun?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Ken was whimpering in his sleep about the others one minute and then the next thing I know he wakes up and is complaining about his head hurting?" Takeru had a fearful look in his eyes as he mentioned that Ken was in pain.

Daisuke bites his lip in worry as he hoped that he was wrong. Ken usually only complains about this type of pain when he is near a huge concentration of dark energy. Ken told him once that it is because of the Dark Spore. The Dark Spore tries to recharge and take over when he is near dark energy, but Ken always ends up fighting it. Daisuke fears that the Dark Spore might be reacting again and Ken is fighting it. But Ken is nowhere near dark energy or in the Digital World for that matter. He wondered why he is hurting then. That's unless…

Daisuke gasps as he moves the hair on the back of Ken's neck. "DAMN!"

"What?" Takeru, Doctor Kido, and the digimon asked.

"The Dark Spore! It's active again!" Takeru and the digimon gasp, while the doctor gives them a clueless look.

"Mind explaining children?" He asked.

"Long story short, the Dark Spore comes from this evil digimon that can't die. The Dark Spore is pure evil that corrupts the host. The Dark Spore created this evil alter ego of Ken-kun that was cruel and sadistic. When we saved Ken from its influence he went back to normal and couldn't really remember much of what he had done as the Kaiser." Daisuke told the doctor in a rush, who was shocked that such a device even existed.

"Ken? Are you okay?" Takeru asked when Ken seemed to calm down suddenly. Ken slowly moved his hands away from his head and rapidly pulled away from Takeru and pushed him away from him. Takeru was so shocked by the action that he fell backwards and collided with the ground.

Everyone was shocked by the action. _Why did he do that?_ Daisuke looked at his friend angrily, his fists clenched to his side. "Ken!" Daisuke yelled in shock. "What's wrong with you? Why did you…?" Daisuke's voice trailed off as brown eyes met cold, icy violet eyes. He was no longer talking to Ken; he was talking to the Kaiser.

* * *

The Kaiser clucked his tongue as he glared coldly at his adversary. It was about time. He had waited a very long time to get control of Ken's body again. It was just his luck that little Ken-chan was very, very vulnerable due to his amnesia. Ha! This time he will make sure Ken does not interfere. Why didn't he think of giving Ken amnesia in the first place? It would have been a lot easier to gain full control if Ken was a willing pawn.

"KAISER!" The Kaiser smirks. "What have you done with Ken?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Motomiya?" The Kaiser's sarcastic, arrogant voice replied. It was ironic how those insects thought he and Ken were the same person. Ken was weak, while he was strong. Ken has a timid, kind, gentle, and quiet aura around him, while he has a superior, proud, cruel, and arrogant aura around him. They were clearly two different personalities. It was funny how those insects thought Ken did those wonderful stuff in the Digital World.

Ken was trapped in his own mind when he took over and built the Dark Towers and Dark Rings and enslaved all those digimon. But that stupid bug had to get in the way. His death gave Ken the strength he needed to regain control and have him locked up instead.

Speaking of bug. The Kaiser turned his head slightly to see the bug on the bed. The bug looked shocked to see him. That wasn't right. He was supposed to be scared. He was going to have to fix that.

"K-Ken-chan?" The Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the digimon.

"He's not here, insect!" The Kaiser hissed at the weak digimon. The bug's eyes went wide in shock and he froze for a second or two as the Chosen of Hope's digimon flew in front of him.

"Bring Ken back Kaiser!" It demanded.

"No," he scoffs. "I think I enjoy little Ken without his memories." He smirks evilly. "He can't gain control if he doesn't know anything."

"You won't win!" The Kaiser glanced at the pathetic Chosen that Ken loves so much. _Pathetic._

"What you're going to do Chosen? Hit me." He taunted. He smirks as Takaishi narrows his eyes in anger. "That's not going to bring your little lover back. You will never see him again! I will make sure he is lock up and watches as I reclaim what's mine!" He smirks as he watches the two Chosen with a calculating look. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Ken!" The Kaiser rolls his eyes as Takaishi yells his weaker half's name. "I know you're in there! Fight him Ken! Fight for control again!"

"What on earth you think you are doing? He will not fight me or return. He's too weak." The Kaiser narrows his eyes at the two Chosen.

"Ken! Please come back! Don't let the Kaiser win!" Stupid adversary. It's always the stupid one.

The Kaiser rolls his eyes at them as he gets off the bed. He can easily take down the doctor and rid of himself of his enemies.

"KEN-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!" The Kaiser froze as he felt himself losing control.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!" The Kaiser yells as he is pulled back into the residence of Ken's mind. _Damn that bug! How can he foil me again?_

* * *

Daisuke and Dr. Kido gently guided Ken back to his bed. He was not happy that the Kaiser decided to show up when Ken was at his weakest. He wouldn't put it past him though. He would do anything to make Ken's life a living hell. It certainly didn't help that he took a huge portion of Ken's reserved energy. Ken looked at lot more tired and drained then he was a few moments ago.

He sighed. He wishes he could help his best friend, but how? All he could do is comfort him when Ken is scared and unsure. He hated that he couldn't do anything. He hated it so much it he wished that Miyako were here so he can argue with her. Then again he might yell at all the Chosen for the hell they put his friend through.

"What just happened?" Dr. Kido asked after they guided a very tired and emotionally drained Ken back to his bed. "That seemed like a totally different person."

Daisuke sighed as he studied Ken's peaceful face, for now anyway. "That's the alter ego that the Dark Spore created."

"The Kaiser," Takeru added angrily.

Dr. Kido frowned slightly. His job just got a lot more dangerous. Ken was in a very fragile state and if this Kaiser tries to take over then Ken could be in danger. "Okay," Dr. Kido said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there a way to stop the Kaiser from taking over? It seems that he is the source of one of Mr. Ichijouji's pains."

"Can it be removed?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked from the door.

"I'm not sure." Daisuke replied. "The Dark Spore is in the back of Ken's neck. It's going to be hard getting it out without hurting him."

"Maybe I can help with that." Dr. Kido, Daisuke, and Takeru look towards the door behind them. Standing next to Ken's mother was a young adult. He had blue eyes, brown spiky hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back, and was wearing a robe.

"Gennai!" Takeru and Daisuke exclaimed as Gennai walked into the room. Dr. Kido raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are?"

The man known as Gennai held out his hand, which Dr. Kido grasped and shook. "I'm Gennai. I'm one of the guides for the Chosen Children when they are in the Digital World." He glances at Ken was he starts whimpering again. "It may have taken several years but we finally found a way to remove the Dark Spore from the Child of Kindness."

"THAT GREAT!" Minomon and DemiVeemon cheered from Ken side.

Dr. Kido smiled slightly. That was good news, however, he wondered if this meant that they would have to go surgery just to get that spore out of Mr. Ichijouji.

"However, we must hurry." This brought a frown to Daisuke, Takeru, and Dr. Kido's faces. "I fear that he might to rise again if we don't remove the Dark Spore."

"Who? The Kaiser?" Daisuke asked as he grabs Minomon and DemiVeemon from the bed as he hears the urgency in Gennai's voice. Takeru does the same with Takeru Patamon, looking just as concerned.

"No someone worse. Someone you never want to meet."

* * *

Dr. Kido carries his patient as he shows Gennai and his twin to the CAT Scan, MRI, and Operating Room. They had found something earlier when he ran some test early on that morning. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but some of his nurses and co-workers suggested it could be cancer. He now knows that it is not cancer, but something from another world.

He gently placed Ken on the table. Everyone had to wait in the hall, expect his two nurses; Gennai's twin named Jose, Daisuke, and Takeru. Dr. Kido started up the machine and with the help of this nurse made a scan of Ken's neck. To his dismay there was something there. It wasn't very big. It looked like it could be a tumor and was awfully close to his vertebrae.

He frowned as Ken began to whimper again. He watched as Takeru rushed to Ken's side once the test was done and the machine was off. Ken was holding his head in pain as he screamed in pain. He watched in amazement as Jose reached into his robes and took out a small disk. Jose throws the disk and a bunch of alien equipment appears.

While this was happening Dr. Kido was watching Ken. He pales and shivers in fear as Ken opens his eyes. However, his eyes were no longer violet. Ken's eyes were a bright, blood shot red. Following the unnatural color eyes was a cruel laugh that was not the child's. The laugh was cruel, deep, and menacing.

Dr. Kido's eyes widen as the children and digimon gasp. He feared that this was the being that Gennai was warning them about and hope they were not too late.

"MILLENNIUMMON!"


	9. Within The Void, Part 1

*muses wake up*

Ken: I can't believe it. *pales and shivers*

AS: what you can't believe? the kaiser coming back or millenniummon taking over?

Takeru: i think both. *looks at ken with concern*

AS: oh then you are really not going to like what's happening next

Ken:*passes out*

Takeru: *catches ken and carries him to the sofa*

AS: okay while my muses are busy i would like to thank you again for reading and following. i will also be answering a question/concern that was asked from the last chapter with the dialogue in the kaiser section. on that note enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Within The Void, Part 1**

Millenniummon laughs evilly as he finally gains control of his host's body. The pathetic Humans and Digimon look at him with shock and fear. If he recalled Hope last saw him when he was about eight or so.

His cold, red eyes looks at Hope as he shakes angrily, but refuses to release this host's body from the dreadful hug. "What have you done to Ken-kun?" He asked coldly. The Evil God smirked that was unlike the Child of Kindness, which sent shivers to the other Humans spines.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Hope, he's right here. Trying, pitifully, to fight me off." The other Chosen and Digimon eyes widen at that information. "But I will assure you that he won't last for long when I'm done with him."

Takeru growled at the evil digimon. In an instant of rage he slapped Millenniummon/Ken across the face. After he did the action, he was surprised over the lack of control of his own emotions. God! He hadn't meant to hit Ken like that! Behind him the Daisuke and the other adults watched in shock as he slapped Ken across the face. But things just got worse when Millenniummon laughed.

"You see Ken? He doesn't love you. You see how he just slapped you like that for no reason?" Takeru's eyes widen at what Millenniummon was doing. He was trying to break Ken's spirit, much like the Kaiser tries to do.

They all watched as Millenniummon retreated and switched with Ken. Ken raised a hand to his red cheek and stared at Takeru with slight shock and fear. Takeru gulped down his own fear. How could he have let Millenniummon gain the upper hand like that? He was using him to destroy what was left of Ken's spirit that was still fighting for control.

"Did you have to hit me that hard?" Ken asked as he rubbed his cheek. Takeru was slightly confused to see that Ken wasn't trying to pull away from him.

"Sorry. Millenniummon just pissed me off." Takeru replied guiltily.

Ken sighed and smiled slightly before Millenniummon took over again. "What? Aren't you going to curse him out or something? He hit you Kindness! He obviously doesn't love you! It's like the time when you two fought in your base." Millenniummon said slyly, much to Takeru's annoyance. He held himself back so he didn't hurt Ken again.

Ken crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes when he gained control again. "Oh can it Millenniummon! Takeru-kun fought you, not me. I might not remember everything, but I remember enough to know that you're a manipulative bastard!" All the Chosen looked at Ken in shock as he argued and cursed out the Evil God.

"Why thank you." Millenniummon said as he regained control. "But you are a stubborn brat!"

"And you are a digital psychopath!" Ken retorted back dryly. "If you thank that you can make me believe all those lies and end up letting you loose again in the Digital World with the Kaiser, then forget it." Takeru blinked as Ken smiled slightly. He wondered why Ken was smiling and where he goes when Millenniummon takes over?

"You stubborn brat! Enough with your damn shields!"

Ken smiles innocently. "What's wrong Millenniummon? Afraid I will whip your ass like I did a few moments ago?"

When Millenniummon regains control he growled in frustration. "That's it! Hold still so I can incinerate you!"

* * *

Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Joe, and Yamato all paled as they heard Millenniummon. The sound of his voice brought unwanted memories of when they were kidnapped by that evil god. They all never thought they would hear or see him again after Ryo Akiyama destroyed him. Taichi was the only one who knew that Ken was the child that helped Ryo fight Millenniummon all those years ago. How could have he forgotten about that?

Taichi glanced at his sister as she looks at the door with worry. Ken and Millenniummon were arguing with each other. Millenniummon was obviously trying to convince Ken to let him loose. They weren't sure how Ken could fight back when he does remember much at the moment. He groaned as Millenniummon laughed when Takeru slapped Ken's cheek. Ken's parents were freaking out that someone else was talking and threatening their child. However, it was a surprise how Ken was just cursing and just plain arguing with a digimon that just will not die.

"That's not Ken-kun! Who is that?" Miyako asked with wide eyes.

"Millenniummon." Gennai replied. "He is an evil god who tried multiple times to destroy both the Human and Digital World as well as time and space. Many years ago Ryo and Ken were summoned to destroy him when he kidnapped the Chosen. Ryo finally destroyed him, however, he disappeared with Millenniummon."

Ken's mother looked at Gennai with fearful eyes. "Are you telling me that his digimon has possessed my son as well as fought with the Akiyama's missing child?" Gennai nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I'm not surprised that you know the Akiyamas'."

"Knew," Mr. Ichijouji added. "They moved away after our son's death. We haven't heard from them since."

Taichi sighed as the adults continued their conversation. This mess just got a lot worse. How could it possibly get any worse?

"That's it! I'm going to destroy you Kindness!" Taichi flinched as he heard Millenniummon's voice.

"I like to see you try." After Ken said those words there was a choking sound. It sounded as if someone was strangling Ken.

Taichi along with the others panicked as they heard this. Millenniummon was harming their friend. "KEN!"

"Hang on Chosen! We are going to help Ken in his Inner World!" Gennai yells as he reaches into his robe and takes out a DigiCore. They didn't have time to react as the DigiCore glowed, engulf them and the digimon in a bright light.

* * *

Ken gasped as Millenniummon fired at him. He summoned a shield to protect himself. Millenniummon taunted him and he countered back as their unlively conversation continued. He grunted as his shields started to crack from the pressure of Millenniummon's attacks. He silently wished he had help as Millenniummon threatened to destroy him when he created multiple force fields to repel Millenniummon's attacks back at him.

Unfortunately, Millenniummon was true to his word as the shields fell apart from the flames he was sending. Ken coughed as he was surrounded by smoke. Ken couldn't see anything and wasn't able to create another shield when Millenniummon suddenly reached out to grab him.

Ken struggled in Millenniummon's grasp. Millenniummon laughs at Ken's attempt to break free. Ken gasps as Millenniummon toys with him as he starts to squeeze. Ken gasped for breath as he felt his airway getting cut off. He struggled to get free, but he was slowly losing strength as Millenniummon toyed with him. Millenniummon applied pressure on his small body and then released some of that pressure.

Millenniummon laughs he taunts Ken about how weak and pathetic he was and how easily he can kill him. He taunted that he was alone, with no one to help him. Ken knew this was true as his vision began to fade. He thought he was done for until he heard a familiar voice yelling for Millenniummon to release him. Ken coughed as the owner of the voice attacked Millenniummon, snatching him away from Millenniummon's hold in the process.

When Ken regained his breath he looked at the huge warrior dragon in yellow armor. "Are you alright Ken? Are you hurt?" He asked as he flew away from Millenniummon and towards a group of kids and other digimon.

"I'm fine now. Thank you…" Ken paused as he tried to recall his name. He knew he knew this digimon, but he couldn't recall his name at all.

"WarGreymon." WarGreymon told him when Ken struggled to remember his name. Ken smiles as WarGreymon gives him his name. He remembered a bunch of names and digimon, but couldn't figure out who was who. It was unfortunate that the Kaiser didn't throw those at him at all. The Kaiser and Millenniummon kept throwing at him bad memories, while he was trying to remember the good ones.

WarGreymon placed Ken on the ground with the others. Ken felt slightly wary of them for some reason. He recognized Joe, Daisuke, and Taichi. He felt nervous to see Taichi. He remembers seeing Taichi yelling at him in anger and looked as if he was going to punch him. Now however, he looked concern and angry. He wasn't angry with him though since he was glaring at Millenniummon. Ken blinks as he noticed more digimon in their Champion or Mega forms. WarGreymon and a wolf digimon sprung into action as Millenniummon attempted to attack them.

"Ken, are you alright?" Daisuke asked as he looks at Ken's neck, which was slightly bruised.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are they?" Ken asked as he glanced at them.

Daisuke grumbled under his breath. "Gennai, Hikari-san, Iori-san, Miyako-san, Sora-san, Yamato-san, Taichi-san, Joe-san, Koushiro-san, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon." Daisuke then pointes to the digimon that were circling around them in a protective circle. "That's MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, and Zudomon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are the ones fighting ugly over there." Ken blinks as he tries to wrap his mind around the group of names. He glances worriedly at them as he remembers a recent memory of when they were yelling at him.

"You're not going to yell at me again, are you?" Ken asked quietly as he studies his hands. All the Chosen's eyes widen at what Ken said.

"Of course not!" They replied.

"Ken-kun?" Ken looks up to see a young boy and a girl with brown hair. "I'm sorry! I said some things I shouldn't have. I had no right to snap at you like that! Please forgive me!"

"I'm sorry too Ken-kun. We were just surprised and what we did was wrong. We never meant to give you amnesia and to make you afraid of us."

Ken studies them for a few moments and then smiles at them slowly. "It's okay, Hikari-san, Iori-san. I don't remember much, but I was scared to remember you guys yelling at me as if I did something wrong." Both of them looked guilty. "But I forgive you, just promise me you wont do it again when I do remember everything."

"Promise!"

"I speak for all of us when I say that we are sorry for what we said and wish to ask for your forgiveness too, Ken-kun." Sora said as she and the other walked closer to them. Each and every one of them looked guilty and ashamed for what happened the day before. Ken sighs. He glances at Daisuke for help. Daisuke gives him a reassuring look before giving a hard look at the others.

"You guys have caused a lot of damage to just come and ask for forgiveness." They flinched. "Ken still doesn't remember everything and freaks out when he remembers what you guys did!"

"We're sorry!" They all apologized as they bowed their heads. "It wont happen again!" Daisuke glances back at him and smiles.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive all of you just yet. I'm still very confused." They nodded in understanding.

"We can wait." Taichi said with a slightly guilty smile. Ken nods at Taichi when the two mega level digimon suddenly crashed into the ground. Taichi and Yamato yelled for their digimon as they held up their digivices. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon glowed and merged together.

"Omnimon!" The Royal Knight Digimon used his Omni Sword to deflect Millenniummon's attacks back at him; with a smile Omnimon flew back to continue his fight with the evil god.

"Looks like he's going to need some help." Zudomon said with a frown as Omnimon is pushed back by Millenniummon's attacks.

"We can't really help him at the moment. We have to protect the children." Garudamon replied back.

Ken frowns as he watches the fight between Millenniummon and Omnimon. Millenniummon is very powerful in this dimension and has grown powerful since the seal that Ken had up was weaken due to his lack of rememorizes. Ken flinched as Omnimon took a hit in the stomach and slammed into the ground. Things were not looking too good. He really wished Wormmon were here to help him.

"KEN-CHAN!" Ken blinks in surprise, as Wormmon appears in front of him. Ken immediately pulled his digimon into a hug.

"WORMMON! How you get here? Actually no don't tell me! I don't care at the moment! I'm just glad you're here!"

"Jose said you would need my help so he put this weird device on me so I can enter your Inner World. Takeru and Patamon will be here too." Wormmon told him. He then frowned when he saw the bruising on his neck. "Did he do that to you?" He asked not even bothering to hide his worry and anger. Ken touched his neck and winced slightly.

"Yeah."

Wormmon's antennas went up in anger as he jumped up and down in Ken's lap. "Let me digivolve to my mega form! No one hurts you!"

"Wormmon can go mega?" Ken ignored the others question as he frowns at his digimon. Ken remembers what happens when he goes mega and he doesn't like it. There was a reason why Ken preferred Wormmon Jogressing with Veemon over his natural mega form.

"But you know how I feel about you going into your mega form."

"I know Ken-chan, but we don't have any other choice." Wormmon said gently. "We have to seal him back in his cage or wait for Jose to remove the Dark Spore. But that could take awhile and I don't want him hurting you again." Ken sighs and takes out his D-3. Wormmon was right after all.

"Your right. Go for it." Wormmon glows with his D-3 and evolves into his mega form.

"Wormmon Warp Digivolve too… GranKuwagamon!"

Ken watches worriedly as GranKuwagamon flies into battle. He bit his lip as he dodged Millenniummon's attack and strikes the evil god with a huge ball of darkness. Millenniummon was surprised by the sheer power of his digimon and attacked again, only to be surprised attacked by Omnimon. Millenniumon crashed into the ground this time, dazed.

"GranKuwagamon don't attack Omnimon!" Everyone stares at him in confusion and was shocked as GranKuwagamon then attacked Omnimon.

"Ken! What's going on?" Taichi asked. "Why is GranKuwagamon attacking us?"

Ken's shoulders slumped in worry. "It's his virus half. He can't control it. He knows what he's doing, but can't stop." The Chosen stared at him in shock, but Ken ignored them. He sat on the ground and crossed his legs. He held his D-3 in his hands and closes his eyes and focused on his bond with his partner.

As Ken focused, the Crest of Kindness glowed in sync with his D-3. A bright pink light exploded out of the D-3 as a pink beam rushed to GranKuwagamon. The others watched as the pink beam swirled around GranKuwagamon's neck, creating a pink ring. Once the ring was on, GranKuwagamon seemed to be in control of himself again.

* * *

Within his own mind Ken sighs. Ken looks around as he realizes he is in the void. He only comes to this place when part of his spirit leaves his body and enters GranKuwagamon. GranKuwagamon was lying on the ground with a sad look. Around his neck was the pink ring that he created with is D-3 and Crest. The pink ring looked a lot like the Dark Ring. However, this ring allows GranKuwagamon to be in control, since he is suppressing the virus, with his spirit and crest, which tends to control him when he is in his mega form. Ken smiles sadly at his partner.

"I really hate doing this. I wish there was another way."

GranKuwagamon nods. "Me too."

* * *

Daisuke eyes widen as a pink ring appears around GranKuwagamon's neck. It looked like a pink version of the Kaiser's Dark Rings. Was that the true purpose of Ken's Rings? If that is the case than the Kaiser used Ken's creation for his own advantage all those years ago.

"Is that a Dark Ring?" Miyako gasped.

"No this is a Ring of Kindness." Gennai explained. "Wormmon can't control his Mega form so Ken is able to use his crest to enter GranKuwagamon's mind and suppress his virus half, allowing GranKuwagamon to gain control. Unfortunately, this only works depending on how focus Ken is and how much energy he has."

They all looked puzzled at that new information and glanced at Ken as he mumbled how he wished there was another way. They looked at each other before looking at Gennai. Gennai smiles as he takes out the DigiCore. The DigiCore glowed and blasted Ken and GranKuwagamon. Ken's eyes snapped open as he was engulfed in a light.

* * *

Review Comments/Questions

 **Celaj15** : i'm not sure if it was clear or not but no that was minomon that yells "ken-chan i love you". if it wasn't clear i'll explain.

1) The kaiser refers to daisuke as his worthy (stupid) adversary.

2) he refers to takeru by his last name or by ken's lover or pathetic chosen.

3) if you remember from the show the kaiser/ken saw wormmon as a weak bug. he refers to him as insect or (stupid) bug. from my view wormmon/minomon was the real reason the kaiser was defeated explaining the line where he says that the bug foiled him again.

4) in term of the names takeru refers to ken as "ken-kun" (like everyone else). the only people so far who call ken "ken-chan" is minomon, ken's mother, and kaiser (for insulting purposes).


	10. Within The Void, Part 2

AS: Hello my wonderful reader!

Daisuke: It's about time you updated this! It's been about...what? 5 months?

Takeru: Leave her alone!

Ken: Anyway we are very sorry for the wait. Very busy you know. School, other fics to write, all the wonderful stuff.

AS: This one is very short, sorry for that. I want to introduce the tamers in this, but decided to do it not in this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have suggestions on how the tamers (ryo) *cough...cough* should act around the chosen or his 'partner' feel free to comment. Thx

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Within the Void, Part 2**

A boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes walks with his girlfriend. His girlfriend was a stubborn redhead with violet eyes. The young boy was groaning as he was dragged into yet another shop to get a get-well present for his best friend. He sighs as the redhead glares at him and demands for his credit card, which he reluctantly gives her.

In the distance the two digimon watch their Tamers with amusement. Renamon, a rookie, fox like digimon, was watching with a smile on her face, as Ruki demanded the credit card. This was the fifth store they've been to, but Ruki was picky on what to get Ken.

The metal cyborg ultimate, Cyberdramon, was just watching. He had a very unpleasant feeling. For once he could think clearly. It was as if Millenniummon was, for once, not fighting to gain control. He growled as he smelled someone. He hated his being. He was not a digimon, but he was a human either. That means he was _him_ , the being known as Gennai.

Ryo was startled when he saw the robbed man. He thought he would never have to see him again. Not after all they put him and Ken through. He glared at the man as he approached them while they finished checking out.

"Akiyama Ryo, I'm so glad I found you." Ryo glared at the man from his past, but when his voice reached his ears he realized that the voice was different.

"What you want?" Ruki demanded harshly. "If I recall you have no right to look or even talk to my Ryo, Gennai!"

The man just blinked at her, taken aback by the young girl's harsh tone. "Please, let me introduce myself. I am Benjamin, Gennai's American counterpart."

"I don't care who you are!" Ruki snapped. "What do you want?"

Benjamin sighed. "I was sent to retrieve any Tamers that I can find. We are in great need of your assistance with-"

"Put a sock in it!" Ruki interrupted. "You have some nerve asking for help after what you did to Ryo all those years ago! Ask some other Tamers to help! Come on Ryo-kun!" Ruki stormed off with Ryo.

However, they didn't get that far when Benjamin words made their bloods run cold. "Millenniummon has managed to reawaken in Ichijouji Ken and is attacking him as we know it! He is in danger and needs your help!

* * *

He felt it the moment it happened. Call it brother's intuition, but he knew that his little brother was in trouble the moment it happened. He was in his apartment with his partner when he had his disturbing feeling. He knew something was wrong with his younger brother. His heart felt tight, and he was getting an empty feeling that was telling him that Ken was forgetting.

Ken never forgot anything. He had tried to contact his brother over the years, but that never turned out well. Ken would not allow him to enter his inner world. Though for some reason the barrier was closed. With a frown he turned to his partner.

"You feel it too?"

* * *

Takeru closes his eyes as Jose placed a device on his head. He and Patamon were going to go to Ken's Inner World. He smiles as he felt his mind drift and enter a place that looked like a battlefield.

Takeru appeared behind Daisuke as a blinding light faded. When the light faded there was a digimon he hadn't seen before. The digimon looked like a humanoid bug in a metal armor, claws, and red hair. "What's going on?" He asked startling Daisuke.

"Sheesh, TJ don't sneak up on me like that!" Takeru raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention when I was transferred here."

Daisuke grumbled under his breath about stupid blond, by he ignored that comment. Takeru turned his attention to the awe looks the others were giving the new digimon.

"That's amazing," Sora breathed.

"Prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed. "Ken-kun and GranKuwagamon became a digimon!"

Takeru sucked in a breath as he turned his full attention to the Mega Level Digimon. "Ken-kun?"

"Well, this is new," came Stingmon's voice as the digimon stared at his new form.

"This is so cool," came Ken's, followed by a soft giggle. "So what's our name?" Ken asked.

"GrandisKuwagamon," Stingmon replied.

GrandisKuwagamon blinked his one eye. "That's not very original," Ken's voice commented. "All we did was add 'dis' to your last mega form's name."

GrandisKuwagamon lifted both of his claws in exasperation. "This is not my fault!"

Takeru smiled, despite the weirdness that two voices are coming from one digimon. Though it was hilarious that Ken seemed to be teasing his partner. He wondered if this what it was like for Angemon to Jogress with Ankylomon.

"What just happened?" Taichi asked Gennai.

"This is Biomerge Digivolution," Gennai answered. "The Tamers use this Digivolution in their universe to achieve the Mega form."

"The Tamers?" Everyone but Daisuke and Takeru asked.

"Isn't that Ryo guy a Tamer?" Daisuke asked Takeru.

"Yep," Takeru said with a nod as he saw GrandisKuwagamon jump onto the air to help Omnimon.

"Transcendent Sword!"

"Grandis Scissor!"

* * *

Omnimon had heard rumors of this type of digivolution. He has never seen it in person though. Though seeing the way Ken and Stingmon were working together to fight it made him think what I would be like to Biomerge with Taichi and Yamato. Would it be like when they Jogress? Would they evolve to a different, more powerful mega form?

 _It would be better then having them on the sidelines where they could get hurt,_ MetalGarurumon thought from their shared minds.

 _True,_ WarGreymon thought as Millenniummon returned to his senses and roared in rage. _It would be nice to not have Taichi get targeted while we fight._

 _Or have them run to us when we get hurt._

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon deflects Millenniummon's energy blast with his sword.

 _I don't know how we ended up with such stubborn partners,_ WarGreymon thought.

"Grandis Scissor!" GrandisKuwagamon yells as he attacks with his pinchers.

 _Luck, I guess,_ MetalGarurumon commented as they tried to dodge Millenniummon's attack.

"Heat Vapor!"

Both GrandisKuwagamon and Omnimon dodged the attack, but the shock waves of the attack was to much for them; resulting with them crashing into the ground below.

"This is getting us nowhere," Omnimon said with a groan. "We need more help to defeat Millenniummon."

"He is the least of your worries insects."

* * *

This was cool on so many levels. Ken never thought Biomerging was this cool. Sure Takato, Ruki, and the other Tamers talked about it, but it was different actually going through it. Ken looks at the pink data that was floating around him. He wasn't sure if he appreciated not having his clothes while in this sphere. Then again, no one can see him, except maybe Stingmon who he cannot see.

It was odd though. He could feel his partner, like he was right there next to him. Maybe it was because they have merge together. He was data now, or at least inside this sphere of data, protected and safe, but still cool though.

Ken winced as they fell to the hard ground. Yeah, he was going to feel that in the morning, if he survived this battle that is.

"Stingmon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Stingmon's voice said from somewhere around him. "I'm really starting to hate him though."

Ken laughs at this. "I liked it a lot better when he was sealed away. It was hurtful, but at least he didn't cause that much damage."

"And what about the time when he created your alter ego to trap you. He almost took over the Digital World."

Ken grimaced. "Yeah, but he didn't."

"He is the least of your worries insect." Ken groaned as he heard the voice.

"Speak of the devil," Stingmon commented. "I was wondering when he would show his ugly self."

* * *

Takeru winced as Omnimon and GrandisKuwagamon fell to the ground. He wasn't sure how this Biomerge Digivolution worked, but he hoped that Ken wasn't getting hurt. It looked like that fall hurt quite a bit, especially from that height.

"They need help!" Hikari exclaims in worry.

"If Omnimon and GrandisKuwagamon can't beat him, what makes you think we can?" Miyako asked. Takeru rolled his eyes at her negativity.

"We have to try!" Daisuke yells in frustration.

"Tk!" Patamon yells suddenly. Takeru didn't like the anxiety in his voice. "It's the Kaiser!"

"The Kaiser?" The others asked. Takeru realized that they didn't know that Ken and the Kaiser are two separate personalities.

"Quick Patamon, digivolve!" He was not going to let the Kaiser hurt his Ken.

* * *

He purrs in delight. He enjoyed seeing little Ken confused and beaten. Well, he was being protected by the damn insect. He would have to fix that now wouldn't he?

"Did you really think you could beat the master so easily?" The Kaiser asked with a smirk. "How stupid are you? I thought you were smarter than that Ken-chan. Oh wait! It was never you who was the smart one. It was me the whole time. It's no wonder everyone hates you and blames you for everything."

"Shut up!" The Kaiser glared at the insect through his tinted glasses.

"I wasn't talking to you, insect," he hissed darkly. Unfortunately the bug was not backing down. He was being even more protective then usual. Oh, well. He had other ways to get little Ken-chan. The bug can't hide him from the truth. "Why don't you come out Ken-chan?" The Kaiser asked sweetly. "You don't think they are truly your friends do you?"

"Don't listen to him Ken-chan! He's lying!"

The Kaiser glanced at the stupid Chosen and their stupid digimon. He smirked as he saw his worthy adversary and the pathetic child of Hope. "Think about it, Ken-chan. They only befriended you because they needed your crest. They needed your power; your digimon."

"Okay that enough!" The Kaiser scoffs at the stupid Royal Knight.

"I don't think so," the Kaiser lifts up his gloved hand, lifting the stupid digimon in the air.

"What's going on? How are you doing this?" Omnimon asks as he finds himself being lifted by some invisible force.

"You forget this is Ken-chan's world. I'm part of him, making me all powerful," he smirks at the collective gaps from both the stupid digimon and the stupid Chosen. "Why don't you do me a favor and get killed?" He flicks his wrist and watches in satisfaction as Amnion is tossed like rag doll, colliding with Millenniummon, who was still charging his canons. He laughs madly at the explosion that was created and the screams from Kamiya and Ishida was just priceless. Though in all honestly, if he had any, he probably should have paid attention to the angel that was flying towards him, in addition to the six newcomers coming out of a portal.


End file.
